Sing Me A Song, You're My Soulmate
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: Harry Potter accidentally unleashes a curse on the wizarding world that forces soulmates to be connected through song. But there's a catch; the curse can only be broken by the most compatible couple in the entire world. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger struggle against the realization that they're destined to be together, and possibly save the world? T but strong language later.
1. Of All Other People

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs used in this story.

Draco Malfoy had been having an almost perfect day. He had woken up on the right side of his bed, his boss had given him the day off, and he had managed to avoid thinking about her. By the time he got in the shower he was smiling for no reason. And then he felt it.

"Damn it Granger" he growled. He grit his teeth in an attempt to stop it but he was helpless against the music. His expression turned livid as the melody flowed through his lips without permission. "You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you". Finally the song ended. His control returned and he promptly shut his mouth, scowling irately. So that's how she wanted to play this? Game on.

*1 year ago*

"Hey Gin I found something!" Ginny Weasley (soon to be Potter) was next to her fiancé in 2 seconds, wand pulled out for potential danger. Harry held a gorgeous ruby necklace in the palm of his hand. "This was my mum's." He told her, emerald eyes locking onto hers. "I want you to have it, I think that's what she would want." Ginny felt herself at a loss for words.

"Harry…". He grinned. "I wish that everyone in the wizarding world could find their soulmate so they could feel as happy as I do right now." Both of their eyes widened comically as a fairy emerged from the locket. Now Harry Potter was not a stranger to the bizarre occurrences of the wizarding world but this would probably take the cake.

The tiny creature cleared its throat. "And so your wish should be granted. From this time henceforth all witches and wizards of the world shall sing duets with their soulmates no matter their location until they find their soulmate and sing a song together. The songs only affect bother parties if they pertain to the singers' soul mate. This wish can only be undone by the most compatible couple on earth knowingly and willingly singing in the same vicinity. This couple will each grow a single strand of gold hair as an identifier."

Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry gulped. "Uh oh".

Hermione Granger sat at her kitchen table with a pot of tea, waiting for her toast to pop when the owl arrived. It dropped the prophet and held its leg out expectantly. She gave it the required amount and opened the paper. She choked on her tea at the headline. "Head Auror Potter Issues Apology Over Unleashing Fairy Magic that Leads to Soulmates Through Song". She bit her lip, utterly perplexed. Her confusion gradually turned to anger as she understood the situation.

Just as she made it through the article she experienced a strange feeling in her throat. Her mouth opened of its own volition and she began to sing. "And of all other people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you". She regained her voice and he hand jumped to her throat. _Hold on._ She scanned the article again. The songs would only affect both parties if it directly applied to the other person. Which means her soulmate was singing that song about her. She shook her head. She could dwell on that more later, she had business to deal with.

She spun with a swish of her robes, disappearing on the spot. She arrived at Grimmauld place, allowing herself to sniff at the drab wallpaper before focusing on her target. "Harry Potter!" The subject of her rage, who had been calmly making tea, froze with the cup halfway to his mouth. He turned slowly to face her. "Hey Mione." He tried. "Don't you 'hey Mione' me! Did you or did you not set some love curse on the entire wizarding world?"

He turned sheepish. "I may have…" "How could you do that?! I woke up this morning and was forced to sing a song that made my so-called soulmate think of me!" Harry winced. "It was an accident, I swear! I was making some dumb comment to Ginny and it took it as a wish. And well, here we are."

Hermione sighed in resignation. "How do you get into these situations? Well I guess there's nothing we can do but wait until the most compatible couple on earth get together." A piece of her hair had fallen sometime during her tirade. As she turned to the side, the light glinted off of it. Harry froze as his eyes widened in horror. Attached to his best friend's head was a strand of what was undeniably a single strand of gold hair.

Thankfully he had kept that tiny detail out of the article, so Hermione had no idea that she was one of the only people who could stop the curse. She pushed the strand behind her ear. "I'll see you at the Burrow for Sunday dinner?" He nodded dumbly as she turned on the spot once more and disapparated.

She reappeared just outside of the Hogwarts grounds and started to make her way to the Headmistress' office. The gargoyles jumped to the side and immediately let her through. She ascended the spiral staircase and knocked on the large door at the top. "Enter." Hermione opened the door and cautiously walked in. "Hermione! Wonderful to see you." "You as well Professor", she returned warmly. The older woman rolled her eyes. "How many times must I ask you to call me Minerva?" "Sorry, old habits die hard." She grinned. "I was wondering if I could have access to the library to research this love curse. See if there's any other way to break it."

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, why are you checking here?" "Because I don't go into work for another few days and I'd like to start researching as soon as possible". McGonagall's mouth twitched. "The entire library is at your disposal, restricted section included." "Thank you Professor!" She stayed in the library all day reading as many books as she could. She started with the most logical; books on fairy magic and soulmate magic. She huffed in frustration at having found nothing and vowed to come back the next day.

Instead of going home she apparated into Diagon alley to pick up a few things. As she glanced over the crowd a head of platinum blond hair caught her eye. She watched the Malfoy heir passively, his office and hers connected a lot and they had become civil enough when they needed to be. Although the war was over, there were few people on the street. She reminded herself it was because it was the middle of the day, pushing her thoughts of war away.

There was an old lady passing by Malfoy and she almost choked on air as she watched his response. "Ma'am." He nodded politely. Had he gone crazy? He turned as the older woman passed him and caught her eye. His mouth quirked upwards at the look on her face and she turned away hurriedly.

She made her purchases and apparated to her flat. She made dinner and sat down to watch the television, completely forgetting about Malfoy. Halfway into her program, she felt the same strange feeling she had experienced earlier. Unable to stop the melody, she sang.

"You looked at me like I was crazy, when I said ma'am to that little old lady, you ain't heard talk like that lately, but I can see it's got you smiling". She stopped singing but still had zero control over her vocal chords. She could hear the rest of the song somehow but not who was singing it. It was definitely male she decided as he went into the chorus.

"Cuz I was raised, to stand up when you walk in the door, spin you around an old hard pine floor, rock you baby on a wraparound porch, underneath a magnolia blossom." Her mouth opened to finish: "Walk you down old live oak road, barefoot bridge see a sunset show, say I love you when I pull you close". Her soulmate took over again: "And you know it's true as the gospel, ain't nobody gonna love you better than this southern gentleman".

She gasped for air as if she had ran a race. He brain went into overdrive. Who did she know that was raised to be nothing but a gentleman? Probably pureblood, she reasoned, since they are raised to be nothing but courteous. She snorted as she thought of Malfoy. He may be courteous now but he definitely hadn't been when they were younger.

Her eyes nearly [popped out of her head. "Malfoy", she breathed. He had said ma'am to a little old lady mere hours ago and she **had** looked at him like he was crazy! No. Not possible. There were other people on that street. There was no way she was destined to love the boy who had tormented her half of her life.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Draco was doing something that he hadn't done since he was a toddler. He was freaking out. Because Granger was smart and that song had been a dead giveaway. He was attracted to her, sure, he wasn't blind. But he did not love her. In fact, she irritated him beyond belief. Besides, there were other people on that street, right?


	2. I'd Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs used in this story.

Draco Malfoy had a large problem. His soulmate might be Hermione Granger. There was always something about her that drew him to her and over the years he had developed an appreciation of her looks, she had grown up to be an attractive women. He wasn't blind, but looking and feeling were two different things and until this moment he had been able to convince himself that he was only looking.

When she punched him in third year it had intrigues him but what really started to change his mind was when he was being tortured in front of him. He had felt sick. She was such a good person and no one deserved to be tortured, especially by his deranged and thankfully deceased Aunt.

He was no stranger to his Aunt Bella's 'discussions' which made him all the more impressed that Hermione Granger never gave anything away. She was twenty times stronger than he could ever be. From that moment on he had respected the muggle born witch and after the war his notions of blood purity had been completely destroyed.

Then they started working together at the Ministry. Mostly they avoided each other however they were cordial when they were required to be and neither one spat venom at the other. He knew that she still thought of him as mostly evil and while it was true that he was still snarky, sarcastic and stubborn, he had turned into a decent person.

He had allowed himself to look at her from afar, telling himself it was only to wonder at the difference between this Hermione and the eleven year old image of her he still saw of her in his head sometimes.

When Potter had unleashed the stupid soulmate curse he had been humming a song under his breath, smirking wryly at the resemblance it had to his confused feelings. He had been about to sing when he felt a woman singing the next part and although he could not hear her voice he knew it was a she who was singing "And of all other people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you". His eyes widened. He had been singing that song thinking about Granger and songs would only be sung by both soulmates if one was thinking about the other.

His brow furrowed in unease. There was no way that Granger of all people was his soulmate, the person he was destined to love. But then he had seen her in Diagon Alley and he had thought of another song relating to their interaction and him and the mystery woman had sang again. There was no way that his soulmate couldn't be Granger anymore which led to his current state of panic.

Accepting her beauty he could handle. A crush he could handle. But soulmates? There was absolutely no way that was plausible. He was an ex death eater, Slytherin extraordinaire, coward, cunning, and he came from a long line of pureblood elitists. She was Hermione Granger war heroine, Gryffindor through and through, good, brave, sweet, genuine person, the first witch in her family. There was no way the universe would give her him, that would be too cruel. He had changed and grown yes, hell he had become somewhat friends with Potter and his wife! But underneath was a history of being the exact opposite of Hermione Granger.

Not to mention there were flaws to Granger; she was a stubborn, ruthless, house elf freer, know-it-all who was prejudiced to purebloods (for good reason but still). If they hung out for longer than a minute they would end up in a screaming match over some topic. They would never work, so he vowed to avoid her even more than normal. That should work, right?

Hermione Granger walked into work the morning after he strange encounter with Malfoy determined to avoid him at all costs. It worked for about a minute. When she got to her office her secretary told her that her boss, Corage, wanted to see her in his office the moment she got in. She racked her brain for a reason he would want to see her and found none. She opened the door and stopped dead. There were two chairs pulled out across from her boss' desk.

And sitting in one of the chairs was none other than Draco Malfoy. She nodded to him stiffly before turning to Corage. "You wanted to see me?" "Indeed." He gestured to the chair beside Malfoy. Perturbed, she did as he asked. "You might be wondering why the both of you are here. Recently, Miss Granger lost the financial advisor for her department and is in need of a new one. Mr. Malfoy here is the best financial advisor we have got and as such he will be tasked with fixing and then looking after Miss Granger's department financials."

She groaned. So much for avoiding him. "With all due respect sir I believe that I can run my own finances quite adeptly." "Ah. But he could run them better and I need you to be focusing most of your attention on your lycanthropy case. Enough of it is stolen by inept members of your department as it is." Seeing their hesitance he sighed. "Let me put it this way. If both of you want to keep your jobs you will accept this 'offer'".

"Yes sir." They agreed. "Excellent! Mr. Malfoy, get started right away." Acknowledging the dismissal Hermione left the office, Malfoy trailing behind her uncertainly. "All of my paper work is just in my office. It's all organized by sections of my department and then by the level of positions." She handed him the stack of folders. "This is incredibly organized. It should make it go easier." He told her confidently. "I wouldn't count on it." She informed him. "While they're organized neatly, they're horrendous."

"Shouldn't be a problem," he smirked. "I'm the best there is, remember?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Still as pompous as ever I see". He faked offence. "Pompous? That's a new one". "Would you rather arrogant?" He raised an eyebrow. "Still as witty as ever." She grinned. "I know." He gave a long suffering sigh. "This has been delightful, but I have your mess to sort out so I'll be leaving now." She rolled her eyes. "Later ferret." He kept walking but through her his middle finger over his shoulder. She snorted in laughter and then stopped abruptly realizing she had managed a conversation with Malfoy that hadn't made her want to hex him into next week.

Alone in her office she started singing a song she hadn't listened to in year under her breath. She wondered why on earth her brain had picked this song to sing. "And I could tell you his favourite colors green, he likes to argue, born on the 17th, his [mother]'s beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie". Her eyes widened. No way. She was definitely not singing this song about Malfoy.

Then her soulmate took over. "He loves to argue, oh and it kills me, his [mother]'s beautiful, he has his father's yes, and if you ask him if I love him". Her voice was forced through her throat once more "and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie." After freaking out for a second Hermione realized that there was no reason to panic. This song could be about Ron. So the song lyrics had changed from his sister's beautiful to his mother's beautiful. Molly Weasley was pretty.

And if someone asked if she loved him she would lie and say yes. She did love him, just as a brother instead of a lover which was a bit of a problem considering he was her boyfriend. Wait a second. She had believed that Malfoy was a more likely candidate to be her soulmate than her boyfriend was. That thought made her panic more as she realized that she didn't want Ron to be her soulmate. Not sure what she was hoping for, she flooed over to his flat.

"Ron!" "Hey Mione." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?" "Did you sing I'd lie a couple of minutes ago?" She asked hysterically. "That song by the muggle singer you were obsessed with in the summers when you were younger?" "Yes! Were you forced to sing it?" "No…?" He responded, confused. "I was forced to sing some song about a body being like a road or something." A wave of relief washed over her immediately followed by grief and sadness.

Her eyes met Ron's and the emotions swirling there allowed a tear to fall down her face. That look. So much sadness but also relief. For once in their lives they were completely on the same page and no words needed to be said as he gathered her into his arms. She let the tears flow down her cheeks as she clung to him. "I'm so sorry Ron." She choked. "I do love you, but as a" "sibling." He finished. "Me too." "Well that's good at least." She gave a small smile. "So this is it then." "I guess so." He agreed through misty eyes. She turned to leave. "Hermione." He called. "I hope you find the love of your life from this." "Me too, Ron. Me too."

And with that she walked away from her first love, hoping he was right."


	3. I'll Be

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the songs used in this fic or Harry Potter belong to me.

Hermione was not having a good day. She had been forced to sing multiple times, Draco Malfoy might be her soulmate, the aforementioned ferret was running her finances so she was unable to avoid him, her and Ron had just broken up, and to top it all off she was getting nowhere in her research.

She had looked at virtually every book relating to fairy magic and/or soulmate spells but had come up empty every time. There was one book that mentioned the curse but only in passing and information that she already knew via Harry.

"The curse can only be broken by the most compatible pair of soulmates in the world, blah, blah, blah." She groaned in frustration. That couldn't be the solution. Just wait until this couple magically finds each other and saves the world? There had to be a loop hole. Having exhausted the Hogwarts supply of fairy magic and soulmate books and deciding that she wouldn't find anything more that night, she left for home.

She walked into her kitchen, mumbling to herself out loud, like she did when she was thinking through something. "Hello Hermione." She drew her wand faster than seemed possible and pointed it at the intruder's neck. "Ginny." She breathed. "Don't **do** that. I could've hexed you!" The younger witch raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she continued to drink her tea.

Hermione sighed. She loved her friends but on nights like tonight she would like to be left alone. "What brings you to my humble abode?" She questioned. "Ron told me you guys broke up so I came to see if you were alright." "I'm okay. He was my first love but I haven't loved him that way in a long time and I'm pretty sure it's mutual." "He said as much." Ginny agreed. Hermione poured herself a cup of tea, hoping that the redhead would leave but knowing her well enough to know that's not all she came for.

"Spit it out." She instructed wearily. Ginny grinned. "So, any thoughts on who your soulmate is?" "One. But I hope against hope that I'm wrong." "Why?" "Because we hate each other, or at least we used to, and we're pretty incompatible." "Hmm." Ginny replied. "Do you see him a lot?" "We kind of work together so I guess so. You're lucky, you already have Harry and don't have to go through the agony of being forced to sing any song that made you think of them or them think of you. By the way, when are we going dress shopping?"

Ginny snorted. "I don't distract that easily Mione. Who is he?" Damn her intuition. "That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out. It could still be someone else but I promise when I know for sure who he is I'll tell you." "I guess I can live with that. And we're dress shopping next Friday but you already knew that. I'll see you then or before if you pop over. I would recommend sending an owl before doing that though." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust. "I did not need to know that." Laughing, Ginny blew her a kiss and flooed home. Hermione checked the clock. Was it 10 already? She headed to the shower. Her thoughts turned to Ron. Sure it had been amicable but it was still a breakup and it still hurt. That familiar tightening of her vocal chords told her she was about to sing. "Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

She smiled sadly. That part was definitely about Ron. Her soulmate joined in. "I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life." That part was definitely not about Ron. She allowed tears to fall down her face, hoping her soulmate would make good on that promise.

Draco Malfoy was frazzled. And he was never frazzled. Seconds after he had left Granger's office he had sang a song about how if someone asked his soulmate if she loved him, she'd lie. His brain automatically turned to Granger. If someone asked her if she loved him she would definitely say no, could she possibly be lying? Then she had sang a definite heartbreak song where he had basically promised to love and comfort her. What was that about?

He was driving himself crazy. It was time to get a second opinion. He flooed to Blaise's house first but the Italian wasn't home. Growling in frustration he apparated to Potter's. He knocked and Potter answered. "Draco. To what do I owe the pleasure?" "I have a serious problem and it's all your fault." "The soulmate curse?" "Yes." He hissed. "Well come on in, I'll pull you up a chair."

He would have to tread very carefully. He didn't want to reveal that he thought Granger was his soulmate. "So there's this girl," he started but was interrupted by Potter's snort. "There always is. Go on." He glared at his former rival. "And we don't have the best history so we tend to avoid each other but are civil when needed to be at work. I have been, ah, appreciating her looks for quite some time but never had feelings." Outwardly Harry nodded but privately he believed that to be a lie.

"Lately I started questioning if I felt something for her which was when you unleashed stupid fairy magic on all of us. Then the songs I started singing were definitely about her. We had a brief encounter and the song I sang afterwards was a dead giveaway, there was hardly any denying I was singing about her. Then we got forced to work together and my soulmate sang songs about me that could have been sung by her and basically I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to her since the songs?" "Yes but never about the soulmate situation." The head auror stared at him pensively. "I think you need to figure out what your feelings are for her and then possibly confront her. Personally I think you've got it bad although you won't admit that to yourself." "'Got it bad'? No way. We're too different, she's too smart and good and strong and brave to have been paired with someone like me."

"Describe her eyes." Draco raised his eyebrows at the former Gryffindor. "Have you gone barmy? You want me to describe her eyes?" Harry shrugged. "Well you won't tell me who she is and eye colour won't give it away plus it may help my case." "Fine. They're brown. Actually more golden, like honey or the sunrise. And they show all of her emotions but I don't think shr knows that. They're somehow warm and kind but also shrewd and hardened from something most likely the war." His cheeks tinged pink. "Damn." Harry smirked. "I think we've discovered your feelings for her."

"Sod off Harry." He turned his head to the side to attempt to rid his cheeks of colour and Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and slight horror. There, hanging onto the blonde's forehead was an unmistakable streak of gold hair. Hermione was going to kill him. He closed his mouth abruptly as Malfoy turned back. "Well thanks for the tea and sympathy." He stood up to leave. "Wait. I was wondering if you would be one of my groomsmen." Draco looked at him, astonished.

"Me?" Was all he seemed able to say. "Yes, you. We've become good friends haven't we? And we need someone to walk down with Luna. Gin just added her to the party a couple days ago." "I would be honoured." He replied. "Weddings in two months." "Yeah." Draco agreed, seemingly shell-shocked. "I'll see you around." "See you."

Two seconds later Ginny popped back through the floo. "We have a problem." They said in unison. "You first." Harry gestured. "Hermione is one half of the most compatible pair of soulmates in the world." "Yeah well I just found out who her other half is when I asked him to be my groomsman." "No." Ginny breathed. "Malfoy?" "Malfoy." Harry confirmed. "Wait a second. She already thinks it's him!" "What?" Harry questioned disbelievingly. "She wouldn't give me a name but she said they used to hate each other and are 'incompatible'. She also mentioned they work together sometimes and we know that their departments intersect."

"And everything he told me about this mystery woman he has feelings for and could possibly be his soulmate matches Hermione. "They were forced to work together recently, she's smart, brave, good, strong, and has 'honey-brown eyes'." "Damn." Ginny breathed. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are soulmates." "Not only that, they're the most compatible soulmates in the world and the only ones who can rid us of this curse."

Ginny smirked at her soon-to-be-husband. "Hermione's going to kill you."


	4. Drunk Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this fic or Harry Potter.

Draco really didn't want to go to work. Work meant Granger and after the talk he'd had with Potter, **Harry** he mentally corrected himself, he couldn't deny his feelings. But he was a Malfoy who had learned early on to conceal his feelings and he would not let those feelings get to him. Just as he was about to get up he felt a song begin. Like many of the songs, this one didn't start at the beginning. He opened his mouth.

"Cause you know you know, you know, that I love you I have loved you all along, been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore". His soulmate started her part then. "Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand, I'd give it all I'd give for us". His eyes widened as she continued.

"Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you, I have loved you all along". He finished it off "Hold on to me and never let me go." "Shit." He cursed. He was well and truly screwed.

Hermione Granger was shell-shocked. Her soulmate loved her which was apparently what she needed him to do. And she had sang I love you as well. There was no way it was Malfoy. More confused than ever, she walked into work with trepidation. And there he was. He had a quill in his mouth and was frowning at the papers in front of her. He looked up and she lost her breath as their eyes met.

His face was devoid of emotion but his eyes told a different story. They spoke of emotions so strong she could barely catch them all. As icy grey met warm brown neither one of them could deny that the other was their soulmate any longer. "Hermione." He breathed. And somehow she was in his arms, his lips on hers, and nothing had ever felt so right. Then what she was doing hit her like a freight train and she pulled away from him.

"I can't." They said together. She ran to her office and locked the door, leaving him staring after her, face no longer emotionless. In her office she put her head in her hands. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy and liked it. But she couldn't act on it. She could never be with him. She told herself it was for the best; he was an ex death eater, he'd watched his own Aunt torture her for Merlin's sake. She could never love Draco Malfoy.

Outside, Draco Malfoy was having difficulty breathing. He had just kissed Hermione Granger, the girl he was in love with. She had responded but then pulled away, telling him she couldn't do it. That hurt more than he was willing to admit, but he was more confused with his own reaction. She hadn't been the only one to say "I can't". His eyes wandered to her door as he let himself wonder what her reaction was.

He barely made it through the day, simply going through the motions. He gave fake smiles to his coworkers, not really hearing anything they were saying.

Hermione wasn't doing much better. She hadn't left her office once, for fear of running into him. She had no idea what she would do if she had to face him. So she threw herself into the mountain of paperwork towering over her desk, willing to forget it had ever happened. She had her secretary dinner as she made sure to stay later than everyone else. She considered going to Ginny or Harry or even Ron but decided against it. She didn't really want to see anyone at the moment.

She knew she was over-reacting but she didn't care. She apparated home to change out of her clothes and into a simple black dress. She bit her lip as she apparated to the closest bar. She forced herself inside before she lost all of her courage. She was entitled to losing herself in a drink for once, so that's exactly what she did.

Draco Malfoy desperately needed a drink. He'd apparated to a random bar and started a tab, preparing to drink himself into a stupor. Then she had shown up at the exact same bar. She was wearing a dress and he swallowed as he took note of how beautiful she looked. He only got through the one drink, but she was already on her sixth. He watched as her the emotionally torn look drained out of her eyes, leaving her carefree.

He couldn't help but feel guilty that he had been the one to cause her that pain. She danced with strangers but never let it go anywhere, always returning to the bar for more drinks. At some point she had gotten up on a table and was doing some interesting dancing that was drawing a lot of looks her way. He let a slight smirk grace his lips at the sight. But she turned and almost saw him and the smirk disappeared as fast as it had formed.

He didn't quite know why he'd stayed and allowed himself to stare at her the whole night until about her twelfth drink. She could barely walk or talk and he heaved a sigh as he made his way over to her. "Granger." He acknowledged. "Hi Dracoooo." She slurred. And he noticed how good his name sounded coming from her lips, even when she was drunk. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders as he apparated her to her flat. He took the keys from her purse and practically carried her through her apartment to her bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, making sure to put her on her side in case she threw up, his jacket still around her. He gently removed her heels and made to leave when she spoke. It was a little hard to understand because her words were so slurred but he listened carefully. "I want you to know that I really really like you, maybe I could love you but I'm scared of our past. Who we were, and whether us being together would hurt more than us being apart." And then she passed out.

He stood there for a moment, heart breaking because that was exactly how he felt too. He put a hangover draught on her bedside table with a note that said "For your hangover, D.M.". He stared down at the sleeping woman and felt an ache in his heart. Against his better judgement he pressed a soft kiss to her temple before he left her room. He left her hall lights on, her keys on the counter, locked the door, and apparated home.

At home, he hardly slept. But when he did, his dreams were filled with the memory of her screaming on his drawing room floor.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a pounding headache and the overwhelming urge to vomit. Her eyes fell on the draught next to her bed and she drank it without question, the hangover too strong for her to care who had given it to her. Sobered up, she started remembering the night before. Most of it was a blur but she distinctly remembered him. Draco Malfoy had brought her home when she had been too hammered to function.

Her hands when to the jacket around her, her thumb tracing his initials sewn into the underside. Oh Merlin she had told him she liked him. She'd told him she could love him! She cursed drunk her, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. She also remembered calling him Draco and his eyes lighting up when she had. She laid there, the smell of his cologne filling her nose from the jacket she hadn't moved from around her.

She groaned as her vocal chords tightened, signalling that she was about to sing. Her soulmate started the song. "Dancing with her eyes closed like she's the only one in the room her hair's a perfect mess, falling out of that dress take a drunk girl home take a drunk girl home let her sleep all alone leave her keys on the counter, your number by the phone pick up her life she threw on the floor leave the hall lights on walk out and lock the door that's how she knows the difference between a boy and man take a drunk girl home".

She continued: "Cause you picked up her life she threw on the floor, you left the hall lights on walked out and locked the door, that's how she knows the difference between a boy and a man". She felt her soulmate finish. "Take a drunk girl home, you take a drunk girl home, take a drunk girl home".

That day Hermione didn't leave her bed or his jacket. Maybe loving Draco Malfoy wasn't such a crazy idea after all.


	5. A Red Tie Tied Up

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs used in this fic.

Hermione had been studiously avoiding Draco Malfoy all week, her emotions too confusing to allow her to even nod his way in passing. In her defense, he had been avoiding her just as much, refusing to deliver any of her financials any farther than her secretary. But it was finally Friday which meant she didn't have to see Malfoy for two glorious days.

She did however, have to sit through hours of dress fittings that night. It was a good thing she loved Ginny so much or she might have found an excuse to get out of it. But she couldn't in good faith when she was the maid of honour. Which is how she found herself on the Potter's front porch that evening. Sighing, she knocked.

"Mione!" Ginny greeted her. "Hey Gin." She grinned as she allowed the younger witch to usher through the door. "Everyone's gonna meet us there and I hope you don't mind but the guys are shopping for their tuxes with us for matching purposes. They'll leave before I start trying on though." Hermione sighed in resignation. She was too tired to deal with Ron tonight. But she pasted a smile on her face.

"Should be entertaining." She commented. "Hi Harry." "Hey Mione. Ready for a nice night of torture?" She grinned as Ginny glared at him. "Sorry love but not everyone has your love of shopping." He joked, lessening her glare slightly. "Oh and I added Luna to the party, I don't know how I forgot her in the first place." "Which means I had to add a groomsman." "Yes I think Draco was a great choice, he's starting to become quite good friends with us."

If Hermione had been drinking she would have choked. Dread filled in the pit of her stomach. Not only was she going to be forced to interact with Draco Malfoy, but she was going to have to pretend that there was nothing between them but a cool air of politeness. Fabulous. Ron, Draco, and dress shopping. This ought to be fun.

Ginny and Harry had gone the Gryffindor route and chosen maroon and gold as their colour scheme. She would be in marron with the rest of the bridesmaids in gold. The guys would be opposite. As best man Ron would be sporting a gold tie, the rest of the groomsmen red ones.

Once there, Hermione had realized she had severely underestimated how terrible this was going to be. Mrs. Weasley didn't like any of the dresses offered to her and Fleur was being picky about the brides maid dresses. Bill was trying to stay calm but you could tell he was strained from being fitted and trying to sooth Fleur. The boys didn't like any 'girly' colours, Draco was throwing her strange looks when no one was looking, so was Ron, and Charlie and George kept flirting with her.

She escaped to the back since her dress had to be picked last to get a breather from it. She found Malfoy there, blowing a golden strand out of his eyes as he tried and failed to tie the ridiculously long magical tie that was actually fighting back. She bit her lip before throwing caution to the wind and walking over to him. "Let me help." He looked up and she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She pushed them down firmly and fixed her eyes on the misbehaving red tie.

She muttered a stasis charm much like the one she used to get her Hairspray to stay in place. "Thank you for taking me home that night." She said softly, refusing to meet his eyes. "You're welcome." Was all it seemed he could manage. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the golden girl drunk." She arched an eyebrow but didn't rise to the bait. "I still have your jacket. If you want it back." She forced herself to look into his eyes. "Keep it." He whispered. She cleared her throat and stepped away from him. "There." "Thanks." She turned to go. "Granger." She turned back to him. There were so many things he had wanted to say to her but the words died on his lips.

"We should make a truce, for work at least. I really do need to talk to you about the finances." She swallowed. "Alright." She walked away from him and this time he made no move to stop her. "Hey Hermione." "Mr. Weasley." He smiled warmly. "Now now, none of that, we're family." "But.." She began to protest, her eyes darting to Ron. "You always have been, dating my son or not." She gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you." "It's a bit of a madhouse right now isn't it?" She grinned. "I think that may be putting it lightly."

"How about we lighten the atmosphere?" His grin turned mischievous and his likeliness to his twin sons became uncanny. "I'm in." She grinned back conspiratorially. He nodded towards Harry heading into a changing room with a suit. How about we transfigure his suit into a pink dress when he comes out?" "I'd say he deserves it for unleashing this stupid singing curse on the world." She agreed. Harry walked out and they surreptitiously transfigured his suit.

Harry yelped and everyone turned to see the cause of his alarm. "That colour really compliments your eyes Harry." Bill chuckled. "And to think we were worried about you marrying our sister." George added. "Very pretty." Hermione couldn't help herself from chiming in. His eyes narrowed on hers. "Isn't payback fun?" She questioned innocently. "Nice one Mione." Ron chortled before realizing who he was speaking to and clearing his throat awkwardly.

Ginny glared at her maid of honour and Hermione rolled her eyes and turned it back. "Alright boys are done but don't change yet because the girl's dresses have to match properly." Ginny instructed. There was much grumbling but they acquiesced to her demand. "Mione, you first." She gave a fake groan that wasn't so fake. "Pleasure doing business." Mr. Weasley grinned at her. She took the proffered dress from Ginny and disappeared into the changeroom.

She had to admit, it was beautiful. It was a strapless maroon dress made of lace. There was a layer of fabric that fell gracefully over her breasts, the part underneath staying fitted to her slight curves but swelling slightly at the waist to give a full skirt that seemed to float. T fell just above her knees, showing off her legs. She stepped into her plain black heels and drew in a breath, steeling herself for showing them.

She looked at Ginny, refusing to look at anyone else. "You look gorgeous! It's perfect." She declared. Not of her own volition, her eyes drifted to Malfoy who was looking at her with a curious expression on his face that she couldn't place. "Go stand next to Ron." The bride ordered. She moved next to him. "Well I'm sure glad that part's over for me." Ron grinned. "You didn't seem too uncomfortable." "That was an act, I assure you." He grinned and then turned serious. "We can stay friends right?" "Of course." She smiled warmly at him and knew that things were okay between them.

Finally all of the brides maids had their dresses fitted and it was time for all of the guys save Arthur to leave. The Weasley men bid everyone a cheerful goodbye and coerced Draco into finding dinner with them which he accepted with ease. Not that she was paying attention to Malfoy. After two tedious hours of trying on dresses Ginny found her dress. No one in the room had dry eyes. Afterwards Ginny invited Hermione to her place for a 'sleepover' presumably so she could talk more about the wedding.

She was in the middle of explaining the muggle superstition of something old and something blue to Ginny when she felt it happen. There was no escape and she fought hard against it but to no avail. Ginny was about to figure out who her soulmate was. Now she could actually hear her soulmate singing even though the voice was unrecognizable and was fairly certain Ginny would be able to as well. He started. "She read books, especially about red rooms in tie ups, I got her hooked, 'cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up". Hermione growled as she began. "Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money, only difference is I own it, now let's stop time and enjoy this moment." Her soulmate finished. " Come on feel this moment, I just wanna feel this moment".

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So you saw him in a suit with a red tie tied up?" Hermione groaned. "I'm assuming he's not one of my brothers." "He could be." Hermione attempted. Ginny gave her a look. "Bull." "Fine. It's Malfoy, okay? And it's super confusing and terrible and I would appreciate you not mentioning this to anyone else." "It's a little too late for that." Harry said from the doorway. "You weren't exactly singing quietly." She glared at him. "Well do you know any way to find out who the most compatible couple on earth is so that they can stop this?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and Hermione rolled her eyes as they seemed to have a mental conversation in front of her. "Oh just tell me." Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Both people in the most compatible couple will have one strand of golden hair appear in their hair." Hermione wondered why he had been so nervous to tell her that. "You know who they are." She accused.

"Here." Ginny handed her a mirror. Her eyes bulged in shock at the golden strand she had missed seeing in her hair. A memory from earlier that day suddenly came back to her. One of Malfoy blowing a golden strand of hair out of his face. "No." She breathed, horrified. "Me and Malfoy?" Ginny nodded. "Yup." She said, popping the p. Hermione levelled her breathing before narrowing her eyes into slits. "Harry Potter I am going to kill you."


	6. The Reason

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but I do not own it or any songs used in this story.

"Come on Mione it was an accident!" Harry attempted to use reason. "Don't you 'Mione' me! You set this stupid curse on the whole world and kept out a vital piece of information that could help to break it, but most of all, you KNEW it was Draco and I who are supposedly the most compatible people on earth and didn't tell me!"

Harry gulped. "Opugno." She murmured, sending birds at her best friend's head. He skillfully avoided them, damn those seeker reflexes. "Why is that your go to?" He questioned, panting. She growled in response, turned on her heel, and walked out into their backyard.

She couldn't believe Harry and Ginny had kept that from her. She had a right to know. But if she was being honest with herself she wasn't as mad at them as scared of what that meant. Her and Malfoy, the most compatible couple in the world? Was it possible? Was it true? Did she want it to be? She sighed heavily and put her head in her hands.

She hated all of this drama nonsense, hated the fact that she was the one who had drama in her life. She'd already had a lifetime worth. Maybe she should just leave the country, curse be damned. But she was Hermione Granger so condemning others to this curse for selfish reasons was out of the question.

More than anything she wished she could talk to her mum. She always knew what to say, what to do. She could always make her feel better. But her mother had been gone since she was seventeen. Her and her dad had died in a car crash in Australia. They died not knowing who she was. She shook her head. She would not add grief to her list today.

Her mind strayed to Malfoy and his eyes. Curse those eyes. The way he had looked at her when they had known for sure they were soulmates, when he carried her to her bed when she was drunk. When she had tied his tie. Involuntarily, her mind took her to the way his eyes had looked when she had been tortured in front of him. They were full of sorrow and pain and regret. She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of the war. Man she needed a drink.

Just as she was about to get one she sensed a song coming on. A melody was forced through her vocal chords as she began to sing. "There are voices that want to be heard, so much to mention but you can't find the words, the sense of magic, the beauty that's been, when love was wilder than the wind, listen to your heart when he's calling for you, listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do".

Her soulmate joined in. "I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye". She finished it off. ""I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye". She gasped slightly as the song ended. She turned to see Ginny standing in the door. Her friend smiled at her. "Go."

And without caring that it was one in the morning, she apparated to his flat (she knew from Harry that he lived there because he couldn't bear being in the manor).

She pounded on the door. He opened it a moment later, eyes widening at the sight of her, his hair an adorable mess. She had never seen him so undone, merlin he was wearing pajamas! "Hermione?" he questioned. And without thinking too much she kissed him. Startled, his arms circled her waist on instinct as he deepened the kiss.

They broke apart, lips swollen and breathing heavily. "Wha?" She put a finger on his lips. "I'm willing to try if you are." He nodded. "Tomorrow night, dinner, here." "Okay." She smiled back. He pulled her in for one more kiss which she broke off quickly. "Goodnight Draco." Was all she said before she disappeared into the night.

O-o-O

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning and prayed that it hadn't been a dream. Prayed that she really had come to see him in the middle of the night, that her lips on his hadn't been a construct of his own mind. He smiled at the memory, hands going to his lips. He wrinkled his nose at his own actions. He was turning sentimental, what would his father say? He snarled at the thought. His father was in Azkaban for the rest of his life and he no longer gave a damn what he thought.

He was getting dressed when he heard his front door open. His wand was out in seconds, his muscles working automatically from memories of the war. He snuck around the corner into his kitchen which was very close to the entrance. He spun out, wand pointed at the intruders throat. "Woah mate don't shoot!" "Blaise." He breathed in annoyance and relief. "Don't **do** that. I almost took your head off!" "My apologies. I assumed you would already be ready. Had a late morning did we?"

The blond glared at his best friend and ignored the dig for information. "Where the bloody hell have you been anyway? I had to go to Potter, Harry, for advice!" Blaise's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "First of all you needed advice? And second of all when you couldn't find me you went to Potter?" "Yes." Draco sighed. "What would warrant that?" "The curse Potter set on the wizarding world." Blaise frowned. "What curse?"

"The soulmate one. Where have you been Zabini? Under a rock?" The Italian sighed. "I was in Doncaster for my mum's most recent wedding and, well, I met someone. So every time that I wasn't working I was with her." Draco studied his friend. Blaise was in love. Draco smiled. "What's her name?" "Celia." He told him. "Pretty name." "Now tell me about this curse."

So Draco told him. "I know this curse." Blaise told him when he had finished. "Husband number six dabbled in fairy magic. The most compatible couple on earth aka the ones who can stop this curse will both have one strand of gold hair." Draco froze. "Sweet Salazar. We're the most compatible couple on earth." "We?" Blaise questioned. "Hermione and I."

"Granger? And you. Are soulmates?!" "Yeah. We just decided to try dating. She's actually coming over tonight." After much teasing, he managed to get Blaise out of his house so he could go to work. He walked in and held his breath as he approached her. She looked up and smiled at him and he returned it.

He could barely concentrate all day, nervous about his date later. He apparated home early to start dinner. A hardly known fact was that Draco Malfoy loved to cook. He made spaghetti and meatballs, a classic. He had just poured the wine when a knock sounded on the door. He breathed out to calm himself before opening the door.

"Hi." She smiled. "You look gorgeous." He responded. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." He smirked. "I know." She rolled her eyes but allowed him to lead her into his dining room. Her eyes widened at the food. "Did you make this yourself?" He nodded. "Dobby taught me how to cook when I was little. My parents never went in the kitchen so it became my escape. I love cooking." "Me too." She smiled. "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, potions was the one class where you had me beat." He raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't go fishing." He grinned, revelling in the familiar banter she provided. But his face turned serious. "Hermione. I have to say something to you and I need you to let me get it all out before you say anything. Let's get all this sappy crap out first." She let out a nervous laugh. "Okay." He took a breath. "I am so sorry. For all the names I called you, they were degrading and unnecessary. I was young, but that's not an excuse. I apologize for me being on the wrong side of the war. But mostly I'm sorry for not doing anything that.." his voice faltered. "That night. I'm sorry that I ever hurt you, it is something I never want to do again. And mostly I'm sorry that your soulmate is a death eater. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't I understand. I haven't even been able to forgive myself."

She put a hand on his arm. "Former." "What?" He questioned. "My soulmate is a former death eater. And one who was former into taking the mark. In sixth year, Harry kept telling Ron and I you were a death eater but I argued against him because I just couldn't fathom you being one. And you never really were, and you definitely aren't one now. You didn't give us up to Bellatrix that night and you didn't do nothing. You couldn't intervene, or you and I'm guessing your mother," he nodded, "would have been killed. As for the name calling, we were children. And I put that behind me a long time ago. Honestly, before I came here I didn't know if I would be able to forgive you for that night at Malfoy manor but as soon as you started talking I realized I could. Now let's stop our moping and get to know each other."

The rest of the date was much more light hearted. She found out that he was funny in a sarcastic sort of way that she appreciated. She found that he was just as knowledgeable as her and they were able to have intelligent debates that left her breathless. But the best part was his easy nature around her. Well, that and his kisses.

He found that she was easily entertained with facts about him. For instance the fact that he is a huge music lover. She promised him she'd bring her record player over sometime. He had agreed, despite having no idea what that was.

He was fascinated by the muggle world and she willingly launched into conversations about it, careful to avoid mentioning her parents. She told him stories of how she would spend hours swinging at the park, or how she loved to drive (which he made her promise to teach him).

She was just in the middle of explaining muggle tattoos to him when she got an idea. "You should cover up your Dark Mark with a tattoo! Something that represents something you like, so that you don't have that reminder anymore." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Okay." Her heart hurt at his fast acceptance, knowing that having the mark hurt him more than he let on. "I'll set up an appointment." She told him. "So think of what you want to put there."

A couple of wine glasses later and she bid him goodnight. "I had a great time tonight." He nodded. "Me too." She kissed him softly. "Goodnight Draco." "Goodnight Hermione."

She had barely closed the door when he started to sing. "I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning, I never meant to do those thing to you". He let out a breath of air at the truth of those words before he continued. "I just want you to know, that I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and that reason is you".

Hermione finished off his thought. "I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do, and that reason is you".


	7. Out Of Nothing At All

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs used in this fic.

Hermione sighed at her reflection in the mirror, cursing Ginny for insisting she bring Draco with her. She was in a lovely purple spring dress, light makeup, and strappy sandals for the occasion. The occasion being Ginny's birthday. She loved the Weasley's but she had been avoiding Sunday dinner at the Weasley's since her and Draco started dating. She wasn't afraid of their opinions, but she was afraid of losing them over them. And Ron. Merlin he was not going to take this well. She frowned, hoping she wouldn't lose her best friend just because of who she was dating.

"Why the long face?" The object of her musings appeared beside her in the mirror, teasing smile gracing his handsome features. She rolled her eyes. "I regret teaching you that phrase already." She sighed long-sufferingly. "It's gonna be fine." She turned to him. "Oh yes, how could anything possibly go wrong? My ex-boyfriend is about to find out that not only do I have a new boyfriend but that said boyfriend is someone he hates with a passion, Mr. Weasley and your father are basically rivals and the rest of the family besides Harry and Ginny feel it their duty to hate you."

"I think your underestimating the respect they have for you, love. And their kind do-good Gryffindor nature." He pulled a face and she grinned slightly. "So what do you think?" He asked her, twirling so she could appreciate his outfit. She raised an eyebrow at his best emerald dress robes and silver tie. "Much too formal." He frowned. "I want to make a good impression." She bit her lip in consternation.

"You know what would impress them?" He raised an eyebrow. "Muggle clothes." He stared at her, trying not to react. She knew him well enough to know that he was hiding emotions but not enough to recognize which ones.

"Do you even have any?" "Yes. In case we ever escaped the Dark L…You-Know-Who. Mother thought it best to have clothes that would be as inconspicuous as possible." She nodded. "I've never worn them though." He disappeared to change and she slipped on the charm bracelet Harry and Ron had gotten her after the war. She figured it couldn't hurt to wear a symbol of how much she loved them in plain sight.

Draco reappeared in a blue button down and full-length khakis looking uncomfortable. "Salazar these pants are restricting." She giggled at his discomfort. He growled lowly and she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we're going to be late." She stopped in front of her floo and stared at the embers. She wrung her hands nervously. "Now remember you come through a minute after me so I can tell them I'm bringing my boyfriend and to be nice to him and hopefully they won't kill you and…" He cut off her rambling with a kiss. "Everything is going to be just fine."

She summoned all of her courage and stepped into the floo. "The Burrow!" She exited neatly to a room full of red heads and she couldn't help but smile at the chorus of "Hermione's that greeted her." "Hey guys. So I've been seeing someone and Ginny bullied me into bringing him through her power as the birthday girl." She shot a glare at her best friend who was grinning unapologetically.

"So I want everyone to please be nice to him out of respect for me." Her gaze ran over George to land on Ron. "Of course, dear." Molly answered, glaring at her sons in warning. The floo lit up and Hermione's throat went dry. Draco Malfoy stood up casually in the middle of the Weasley's living room holding a bottle of elf-made wine. He smiled. "Hi." He greeted the room.

He was met with silence that Ginny broke. "Draco!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging him. "So nice of you to come." He returned the hug, grateful for the welcome. "Mate." Harry greeted, slapping him on the back. He turned to Mrs. Weasley, rightfully assessing that she was in charge. "For you." He offered the wine.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you Draco dear." He smiled in relief. Molly turned to everyone else. "Dinner should be ready in about half an hour." She informed the room before disappearing back into the kitchen. "You forgot your purse." Draco informed Hermione, holding it out to her. "Thanks." She smiled at him. Ron took one look at the exchange and stormed out the back door.

Hermione sighed. "Don't worry Mione, he'll come around." George informed her. He turned to Draco. "I'm stuck on a product idea for the shop and I was wondering if your cunning could help me." Draco took the olive branch. "I'll try my best." Deciding Draco was okay on his own for a but, she ventured outside to face her ex. She found him staring out at the lake near the back of the Burrow.

"Ron." He turned. "Malfoy, Hermione? It's bad enough that you're dating someone but Malfoy?! He's a terrible person, not good for you at all, and he's going to break your heart." "You would know all about that, wouldn't you Ronald?" She questioned, angering at his remarks. "Hey our breakup was mutual and you know it." "He's a death eater!" She growled. "He **was** forced into being one when he was sixteen! By his father, someone he thought he could trust! And you can't go around telling me who is or isn't good enough for me."

"Merlin's sake Hermione he watched you being tortured by his **Aunt** in **his** drawing room!" "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I would have weighed all of our history and his actions, past and present, before making a decision like this? He's not the same person he used to be, and even then, he was forced into those things." Ron sighed. "I know you would Mione but, where did this come from?"

She bit her lip. At this rate it was going to be raw within the hour. "He's my soulmate." Ron froze. "Oh." She stayed silent. His expression turned softer. "I don't like this at all, and I have a right to be mad for a little, but I will be polite to him and you tonight." "Thank you." She whispered. "If not for me, at least do it for Ginny." She turned and headed inside to sit next to Draco. He put his arm around her and she leaned into it, suddenly exhausted.

"Well?" Harry inquired. "It went better than expected, but he said that while he'll be polite tonight he's going to need some time." Draco squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "How did things go in here?" "Great." Ginny replied. "He got everyone to warm right up to him, including dad." Draco smirked. "Malfoy charm." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and mumbled what sounded suspiciously like "My arse."

"What was that?" Draco questioned, poking her in the side. "I do believe that's what got you to come around." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." They were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley announcing that it was dinner time. Ron sat as far away from her and Draco as he could, engaging Percy in conversation. "So Draco, what do you do for a living?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "I know that you work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but not what you do." "Yeah, so I'm the head of a new branch that they opened up after the war, financial control. I control all of the government's money and regulate it's spending. So how much we buy of imports per year, but also how much major companies make and how much taxes are given to the ministry."

"I am also hold an important seat in the funding council and while I don't make the final decision, I help to come to it. I control the Ministry's private financials as well and I also claimed my father's Wizengamot seat which you already knew. "Impressive." Bill replied. "Do you have any say over Gringotts?" "No. That goes through Hermione as the head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures since Goblins are very proud." Bill nodded. "Which is why our departments intersect so often, besides him doing my financials. The goblins deal with it on their own and then send me the information which I send to Draco."

"Then I make sure they're okay and log the information." Charlie turned to Hermione. "Isn't that bit of a conflict of interest? Your boyfriend managing your finances?" He teased. She mock glared at him. "Of course not, I am the epitome of professionality which I am sure you are aware, Charles." "Oooh full name." George chimed in. They fell into playful banter and Hermione relaxed and watched Draco.

He seemed comfortable and open with them and they in return. How he was such a charmer, she'd never know. It was a skill she envied. "So Draco mate, I have to ask. What are your intentions towards our Hermione?" Hermione buried her face in her hands, sure it was glowing bright red. Draco however stayed calm as always. "Nothing untoward I assure you. I really like her and want to get to know her better, especially since we're soulmates." Mr. Weasley's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "So this is built off of the curse?"

"Of course not." Draco replied evenly. "I liked her long before the curse, it was just the catalyst that got us to realize and act on our feelings." "My feelings were also present before the curse, no matter what I told myself." She added; embarrassed yet firm. They nodded and dropped it. "Well I think it's dessert time." Mrs. Weasley announced. "I'll help." Hermione hurried to leave the awkward conversation, throwing Draco an apologetic look.

"Oh Molly, it's gorgeous!" And it was. It was a gigantic cake in the shape of a dark green badge featuring he Harpies logo: a gold talon. She beamed. "Thank you dear, she's so excited about her new career I thought it was the perfect idea." "It is." She agreed as she helped light candles. "You go sit down and I'll bring it in."

Second after she sat down Molly appeared with the cake. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ginny," Gin-gin, Gin, and Ginevra were also used, "happy birthday to you!" "And many moooore." George added in a deep baritone. Ginny blew out the candles and served them all cake.

Hermione and Ginny retired to the kitchen to instruct the dishes to wash themselves. "He really likes you, to walk in this house willingly." "I really like him too." Hermione confessed. "So why haven't you sang a song together with him yet to end the curse?" Hermione sighed. "This is still new and we don't want to sing together until we're absolutely sure that it's love. And we're not there yet." "Makes sense." Ginny agreed. They emerged and got ready to leave.

Draco turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you so much for having me. I know our families have never seen eye to eye but I hope that can change because I had a wonderful time tonight. Your home is so warm and inviting and I thank you for welcoming me."

Molly hugged him and his eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second. "Come back anytime." Mr. Weasley nodded. "You're always welcome here. Just don't break her heart."

Back at her place Draco turned to her. "I told you everything would be okay." "You did." She agreed. "Thank you for coming and being so nice to them." "Thank you for letting me." "By the way, you look quite attractive in muggle clothes." She attempted to flirt, although her cheeks were tinged pink.

"Do I now?" He grinned before pulling her into a kiss. After what felt like forever, he pulled away. "Goodnight Hermione." "Goodnight Draco."

After he left she leaned against the door and sighed, happy with how the day had turned out. Similarly, the minute Draco got home he too rested against his door. Before long, they started to sing. **(A/N: normal is Hermione underlined is Draco).**

"I know just how to whisper" "And I know just how to cry, I know just where to find the answers" "And I know just how to lie, I know just how to fake it and I know just how to scheme" "I know just when to face the truth and I know just where to dream" "And I know the roads to riches" "And I know the ways to fame, I know all the rules" "And then I know how to break 'em" "And I always know the name of the game, but [I'll] never [] make it without you" "And I'll never ledt you fall, and I don't know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all"

"Making love out of nothing at all".


	8. Finally Free

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't own it or the songs used in this.

Hermione nearly screamed in irritation. "What do you mean you fired my assistant?!" Draco rolled his eyes. "She was being stealing money from you." "It's called her salary." "For that amount? Who in their right minds would agree to giving a secretary that much money?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Me." "Well that was stupid of you." "Excuse me?" "You heard me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't make enough money to pay her that much." "So then tell her that and lower her salary but don't fire her. I thought you were business savvy."

He growled. "I did that. She said and I quote 'either you let Hermione pay me the same amount as always or I walk'. So I didn't give her the chance." "Oh don't give me that crap. You could have worked something out with her."

"Oh yeah? Have you seen your financials? You don't even have the money to pay her minimum! The only option was to fire her." "You could have kept her on as an intern." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "For Merlin's sake Granger she would have quit anyways if I had offered her that. I am good at my job you know, and in a couple of weeks when I've sorted everything out you can rehire her."

"And what am I supposed to do in those couple of weeks without her? I am a very busy woman, **Malfoy**." "And yet you still seem to be making the time to yell at me." He shot back, ignoring the use of his last name. She sent him a glare that would have sent a normal man running for the hills. Draco opened his mouth to no doubt raise her irritation levels another sixty percent when they were interrupted by Bill.

"Hey Hermione. I'm here to pick you up for lunch." He didn't even try to hide the grin that indicated he had definitely heard the tail-end of their 'conversation'. "Right lets go." She turned to Draco. "This is not finished." "I'm sure it's not." He muttered under his breath while shooting her an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes, fighting one herself.

"Watching you two fight is the weirdest experience ever." Bill informed her. "What? Why? Also that wasn't a fight, it was an argument." "Forgive me. Watching you argue is the weirdest thing ever. Both of you seem annoyed but also seem to be enjoying it. Not to mention the sexual tension there." "Shut up Bill." She tried for flippancy and would be succeeded except for the slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

"I think the lady doth protest too much." She didn't answer him. "Anyways, what can I do for you?" She bit her lip, she really needed to stop doing that. "I need your help. I was wondering if you have access to anything that might help us break this curse." Bill raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you and Draco the pair that can break it?" "Yes." She answered. "But you still want me to help you break it. Why not just sing with him and save everyone?"

"It's not that easy." Bill slouched back in his chair and scanned her face, eyes unreadable. "Come on Mione it's me. What's going on." She sighed in defeat. "I need a safety blanket. In case Draco and I don't work out. It definitely isn't love yet and I don't know when it will be so, just in case we can't break it I would like to search for another way."

"Have you shared any of these concerns with Draco?" She looked down. "No. We're not there yet either. And if we do end up falling in love I figure he never has to know." Bill ran a hand over his face. "Fine. But if you want my opinion, tell him everything you just told me so that this doesn't blow up in your face later." "Thanks Bill."

"Yeah, yeah, I haven't found anything so don't thank me yet." Hermione decided a subject change was in order. "How are Fleur and Vickie?" Bill's face lit up. "They're amazing. I can't believe Victoire's almost two. Actually I do have some news there, I'm telling everyone next Sunday." Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Is Fleur pregnant again?! I noticed she didn't have any wine last week and she looked a little pale." Bill looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Yes. But no one except Ginny knows yet so keep it quiet please." "Mum's the word." She agreed. "Oh Bill! That's so exciting! You're a great dad." She stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks Hermione." He murmured into her hair. "We're super excited." "Have you told Vic?" He chuckled. "If we did that everyone would know in about three seconds." They finished their lunch and he stood up. "I'll walk you back." They stopped in front of her office.

"Thanks for having lunch with me." "Anytime." He grinned. Draco appeared around the corner and Bill nodded at him. "Don't yell at him too much okay Mione?" She rolled her eyes. "Okay." She agreed quite unconvincingly. Draco snorted and she shot him a look that made him return the eye roll. "Draco." "Bill."

Bill gone, she turned to Draco. "If I could see you in my office please." He followed her in and immediately started to argue his point again. "My hands were tied I had to fire her but like I said you can rehi…mph." He was cut off by her pulling him into a deep kiss. He pulled away smirking. "I take it I'm forgiven then." "You are." She agreed. "Well in that case…" And he pulled her back in.

She pulled away when his hand wandered to her hair. "We're at work!" "You didn't seem to mind that before." She rolled her eyes and wondered if he was going to make her eyes stick there permanently he was making her do the action so much. "I don't but we can't look like we've been making out, this is a professional place."

Draco snorted. "Says the woman who his broken into this so-called professional place on multiple occasions." She grinned. "You've got me there. Anyways, when are you picking me up tonight?" "Six thirty." She smiled inwardly at the fact that he never forget about them going out or was late to pick her up. Ron hardly ever took her out but when he did he usually forgot and made them an hour or more late.

She knew she shouldn't be comparing them but she couldn't help it. Ron had been messy, Draco was neater. When she argued with Draco he wasn't arguing just to argue with her like Ron had. Ron hadn't challenged her in any area but Draco challenged her in all of them. And damn was Draco attractive. She had thought Ron was at first, but she had eventually realized that he wasn't as good looking as she had originally thought him to be.

"Hermione?" Draco questioned. She zoned back in. "Sorry what was that?" He grinned. "Distracted by my beauty?" "Always." She quipped and he snorted in disbelief even though she'd been telling the truth.

"I was asking if you had a nice dress to wear tonight." "I do." She agreed. "Have to look my best for the vultures." That tricked a laugh out of him. Tonight was their first public date, purposely going out where the press could see them to tell the world. "By the way have you told your mother about us?" She asked him. "Yes." Was his nonchalant reply. He looked down.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "What did she say?" "That she's happy as long as I'm happy." He replied, still not meeting her gaze. "Are you happy?" She asked him quietly. He raised his eyes to hers and she was startled yet again by the depth of the emotions in them. "Yes." He breathed.

She smiled a real smile at him. "Me too." A knock sounded on the door. "Miss Granger. I'm here for my annual report." She started. "Of course Milton. Come in." Draco picked some random papers off of her desk as Milton opened the door. "I'll file these right away then." Draco said as though they had talking about those the whole time.

"Be sure you do. And no more firing people without telling me." She shot him a stern look, but her eyes twinkled. The rest of the work day passed all too fast for Hermione. She was not looking forward to speaking to the press.

She finally apparated home for the day and found Ginny in her apartment. "Hi." She stated, unsurprised to find the redhead there. "I'm here to help you get ready!" She informed her cheerfully. "Of course you are." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, this is kinda big and I need to get away from wedding planning."

Hermione grinned. "Let me guess. You stuck Harry with all of it under the pretense that I need you here." "Correct." She grinned cheekily. "Well come on then. You can do my makeup, I'm not as good at it as you." "Great!" Ginny chirped, delighted.

A couple not entirely pain-free hours left and Hermione was ready and Ginny approved for a fancy night out to alert the press. A knock sounded on the door. Hermione opened it to find an extremely handsome Draco, dressed in his best. "Hi." He breathed. "Hi." She returned, smiling. "You are stunning." He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "I love the Slytherin green you're sporting." "I thought you would." She smiled. "You look extremely dashing." He snorted. What is this the 1800's?" Hermione took on an affronted look. "Well there are no modern words for describing a man who is equally handsome and hot." He graced her with a real smile which she couldn't help but return.

That's how Ginny found them, smiling at each other like idiots. "Hey guys." "Ginny." Draco greeted. "Stand together." She ordered. "Why?" Hermione questioned. "For a picture of course." They obliged, hoping it would get them out faster and she took a picture. "Perfect! Have fun taking care of the vultures tonight." And with that she blew them a kiss and disapparated.

"Ready?" Draco questioned. "As ready as I'll ever be. Where are we going again?" "The Scarf. The owner is a family friend." Hermione's mouth twitched. "Which means your dad paid him thousands of galleons to gain an alliance." "Exactly." Draco responded, amused. "Well come on, let's go." And they disapparated to the busy London square. It was a relatively new section f town that was only for witches and wizards, close to Diagon Alley but not too close.

The second they arrived they were spotted by about a hundred cameras. Both Draco and Hermione were quite famous and getting both on camera in the same day was a feat in itself. When they realized they were there **together** together, the rumours would explode and thousands more 'vultures' would flock. "Showtime." Draco murmured, placing his arm around her.

"Miss Granger! Over here!" "Mister Malfoy! Any statement on your fathers recent sentencing change to life imprisonment?" Draco maintained a polite era but she could see how annoyed he was by the question in the way his jaw clenched.

"I'm afraid this outing is not political in anyway so I will be unable to answer those questions." "What do you mean by not political?" Draco looked to Hermione for permission and she nodded her head. "This is what I mean." And he swept her into a kiss. There were gasps from the reporters and furious clicking sounds. He pulled away but kept his arm around her. "For anyone unsure what that means, Hermione and I are dating." "Is that your statement Mr. Malfoy?" "Yes it is." He responded before guiding her away from the press into the restaurant.

They were escorted to a private table away from other customers and any windows. "Not gonna lie that was kind of fun." Hermione grinned. "A little. Did you see their faces when I kissed you?" "They were properly shocked." She agreed. "You know," he began, "facing the press isn't too bad when I do it with you." She looked at him in slight confusion.

"Before when they would attack me I always felt trapped but I don't feel that when I'm there with you. It's like I'm free from caring what they think." Hermione smiled and put her hand on his. "Me too. I go out of my way to avoid them except when it can't be helped but today I purposely walked into tons of them with you and ended up managing to have fun."

He smirked. "I've been known to have that effect." She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Draco, what happened to your family business?" He frowned slightly. "Where did that come from?" "Earlier when I commented about the owner being a family friend it got me thinking." "Of course it did." She glared at him and he grinned unapologetically. He sobered. "I revamped it which means I tore apart almost everything my father did and made it more honest."

"So you're running it alongside your job?" She questioned. "Yes but also no." She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" "I shut down all of the death eater and illegal business which was about half of it. The other half was Sacred 28 stuff and influential people which I met with all of them and we came to new terms. Almost all of the business I do is agreed upon so technically it runs itself. It's mostly making money through my and my family's image as well as politics."

"What's the Sacred 28?" Draco was stunned to silence, completely taken aback that Hermione, who knew almost everything, had no idea what the Sacred 28 was. "The 28 ancient pureblood families who are considered true purebloods. It's a lot of rubbish; but as you know from other things, the wizarding world can be quite archaic and therefore the Sacred 28 is a large part of the dealings within it, especially Britain."

She loved how he acknowledged the fact that this list of true pureblood families was rubbish, it showed how far he had come. "I did always wonder how everyone knew who was pureblood and who wasn't. I'm assuming you know all twenty-eight of them from memory?" Draco grimaced. "Unfortunately. And I know them alphabetically. Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, and Yaxley." He listed.

"Wasn't Harry's dad a pureblood? How come Potter isn't on it?" He chuckled wryly. "This is where it gets even worse. The Potter's, while known purebloods, were not included because there were too many muggles of the same name and there was doubt of whether they were entirely pureblood. Of course, very little families remained completely pureblood. Even the noble and most ancient house of Black has members who are of half-blood or less, however they say that by simply disowning them they no longer exist and they continue, or continued, to be known as pure-blooded."

"Wow. This pureblood stuff is terrible but also extremely fascinating, would you teach it to me?" He smiled genuinely at her and she melted a little. "Of course. I begrudge my lengthy knowledge of it, but I've always had a knack for it." She beamed.

At some point she excused herself to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when she started to sing. "Standing here on my own, yeah the firs step's the hardest when you're walking into the unknown." Draco finished the verse: "Then you spoke your truth with no secrets, told me 'use your heart while it's beating'". Hermione started the chorus: "When you're right here beside me, there's nothing else I need, your eyes keep me reminded". Draco finished it off: "That nothing's out of reach, when you're with me it feels like I'm finally free."

She was breathing hard and she realized that this was the first time her and Draco had sang so close together. It made her a little uneasy, as if the curse was pushing them. In the restaurant Draco was having a similar feeling of unease at that thought. But then he thought of the lyrics he had just sang and how true they were (he had in fact been thinking of her while humming that song) and he wondered if the curse pushing them was a bad thing. Sweet Salazar he was falling hard for that woman.

She came back down and they ate. After much light-hearted conversation, most of it pertaining to Draco's upcoming tattoo appointment, they finally finished their meal and headed out.

They allowed the press to have one last glimpse and then they apparated away. She walked him to the floo in her flat. "I guess it's goodnight." Hermione stated. But the way she phrase it had Draco wondering if she wanted it to be over. "It doesn't have to be. If you don't want." He held his breath and prepared to be yelled at. He was relieved when he wasn't, realizing he had read her expressions orrectly.

"It's just, we're not ready for **that** yet, but I…" she cleared her throat. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night. Innocently." "Alright." He whispered. They got ready separately and met up again in her living room. They stared at each other, Hermione nervously and Draco apprehensively, both trying to make sure the other felt safe and comfortable.

She led him to her bedroom and they stared at the bed. "Which side do you prefer?" She questioned to break the tension. "The left." He responded. She nodded and got in on the right side, which just so happened to be her preferred side. Finally, they got comfortable. In time they both fell asleep, for the first time together.


	9. Can You Feel The Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs used for the purpose of this fic.

Hermione smiled into her tea mug. She had just woken up in Draco Malfoy's arms. He had rolled over with a "good morning beautiful" and kissed her, despite her protests about morning breath. She showered at night but he preferred the morning so she had made breakfast and tea in her pajamas while he claimed her shower.

A knock sounded on her front door. She looked through the peephole and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Ron stood on her front mat nervously. She opened the door. He held out a single rose to her. "I'm sorry." He confessed. She took the rose and disappeared into her flat, leaving him standing there. She put it in water and returned to the door, still not saying anything.

"I was a git." He started. "Malfoy and I have never been best friends and you two looked so close already, so soon after our breakup, and it hurt. But I love you, always have and always will, so I won't just be polite to Malfoy. I'll welcome him with open arms." "Oh Ron." She replied before launching herself into his arms.

"Want some tea?" She offered. "Please." She turned to pour him tea and realized that she couldn't hear the shower anymore. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. Sure enough, Draco emerged seconds later and both wizards froze at the sight of each other.

Ron got to his feet and Draco stayed where he was, unmoving and wary. Ron threw out his hand. "Let bygones be bygones?" He questioned. Draco's eyes moved to Hermione. "Of course." He grasped his hand. "I'm still allowed to call you Weaselbee right?" "Only if I'm allowed to call you ferret."

And that's how Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley had ended up in Hermione's living room playing an amicable game of chess. Harry had arrived about ten minutes later to 'remind her about Ginny's bachelorette party' which meant he was escaping wedding planning for a while.

She had invited him in and he had almost fallen over at the sight before him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Am I dreaming?" Ron and Draco scowled at him. "Ha ha." Draco commented dryly. After an intense two hour game Ron beat Draco, but only barely. Harry and Ron had stayed on the couch while Draco helped Hermione make lunch in the kitchen which was visible from their position.

They watched as Draco bopped Hermione in the nose with a spoon covered in peanut butter and she retaliated by dropping jam in his hair. Adopting a thoroughly offended look, the blonde tickled Hermione. She squirmed and through him off of his goal by pulling him in for a kiss.

Ron felt a song being forced through his throat and his brow furrowed in confusion as he began. (A/N: Hermione is normal, Draco is bold, Harry underlined, Ron italicized.)

 _I can see what's happening._ What? _And they don't have a clue._ Who? _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two._ Oh. _The sweet caress of twilight there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air._ Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things.

 **So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past, impossible, she'd turn away from me.** He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't decide, why won't he be the [man] I know he is, the [man] I see inside.

All four of them joined in for the last chorus. Can you feel the love tonight, you needn't look too far, stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are. Hermione and Draco stared at each other but nothing happened. They ran out to the living room. "Did we break the curse?" Hermione questioned. "I'm pretty sure you didn't." Harry informed her. For one thing, there would be a huge demonstration of magic since you guys are the most compatible couple on earth." Hermione blushed.

"And for another," Ron began. "You would know. I did when I sang with my soulmate." Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Excuse me? Your soulmate. You know who she is and you've already sang with her?" "Yes?" Ron responded nervously.

"And you have the nerve to tell me Draco and I were moving too fast after we broke up?!" All three males winced. "I'm sorry Mione, but this only happened a couple of days ago and Daph and I decided that we would sing together but continue to take it slow despite the fact that we acknowledged we would be together forever."

"Daph?" Draco questioned. "As in Daphne Greengrass?" "Yes." Ron agreed. "Wow. Good for you two." "I'd like all of you to meet her, Ginny too, before I introduce her to the family so I can have backup when they realize I'm marrying a pureblood." Draco almost fell over in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Ron grimaced. "The bias can go the other way too Malfoy, and my parents want us to marry out of love, even if that means our line stops being pureblood. After what my grandparents did to my mom when she married a 'blood traitor' our dad has never wanted any of us to marry a pureblood."

Draco looked shell shocked by this news. "Wow. I guess that makes sense though." Hermione harrumphed in annoyance and they turned their attention to her. "I'm still mad I didn't know about her until now." "No one did Mione, and we weren't exactly on speaking terms." "Your fault." She informed him. He grinned. "I know."

She hugged Ron and Harry suddenly. She smiled at their perplexed looks as she ended it. "Our trio will never be down to two." They smiled at her. "If it could survive Harry proposing to his best friend's little sister it can survive my dating the 'enemy'." Harry snorted and it turned into full blown laughter until none of them could breathe.

"So dinner with Daph tomorrow?" "We can't." Hermione informed him. "I promised Draco I would meet his friends. So it's into the snake pit for me tomorrow." Draco rolled his eyes at her. "They're not so bad. You'll love them." Ron frowned. "Can everyone make tonight?" "Yup. Ginny and I are up for anything that gets us away from wedding planning." Harry agreed.

Hermione snorted, knowing that to definitely be true. She exchanged a look with Draco. "We're in." She agreed. "What if we meet at my flat?" Draco suggested. "I can cook for everyone." Ron raised his eyebrows skeptically. "No he's an amazing cook Ron. He could give your mother a run for her money." "Alright." He agreed. "Tonight then. I'll tell her."

Harry and Ron left shortly after and Hermione apparated back to Draco's flat with him so he could start dinner. She sat at his modest kitchen table watching him cook. "What are you making?" She questioned. "Chicken parmigiana. It's the only somewhat fancy dish I can make in such little time." "We have five hours until dinner." She said skeptically.

"Hermione darling, it needs meat but most meat takes too long to cook, it's England and therefore raining which means I can't barbecue, and I only have chicken. You just relax and look pretty." He smirked in challenge. She adopted the same smirk and his heart almost stopped at the sight. He was very proud, but she also looked way too sinister for his liking.

"You know," she began, "there's nothing hotter than seeing **my man** cook." He shivered at the intensity of her gaze. "Oh you're good." He said before sweeping her into his arms. She grinned into his mouth and he pulled away almost instantly. "However, I really do need to finish this before they come." She mock pouted and he snorted softly. "We can finish this later." She smirked again. "Perhaps. Do you have any books on pureblood customs here? I'd like to have some sort of idea of what they're like before you teach me."

"I do actually. For running my father's business." He performed a stasis charm on the food before going to get the book. He deposited a thick text in front of her and smiled fondly at her delight. "Bookworm." He teased warm-heartedly. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Rich boy." He rolled his eyes. "I'm living in a flat just like you." "Yeah but have you seen your dining room table? And you have an upstairs!"

He shrugged and turned back to dinner. After a couple of hours he turned around to look at her and was met with quite a sight. Hermione was completely absorbed in the book. Her eyes had taken on a faraway look and a range of emotions were covering her features as she read, absentmindedly turning the pages. He knew that nothing short of an explosion could deter her.

He shook his head and smirked as he 'accidentally' dropped a pan which made her shoot out of her chair, wand pointed at the offending object. He chuckled. "Sorry love." She glowered at him as he smiled sweetly back at her. "What was that for?" "You know what it was for." He replied and she chuckled. "Wow I actually got to you." She looked genuinely surprised and he frowned.

"Of course you did. Don't you know how attractive you are yet?" She blushed and looked down. "Cuz you should know that you're bloody gorgeous and I don't compliment lightly." She was saved from a reply by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She practically shot out of the chair to greet their guests.

Ginny and Harry had arrived first with a bottle of Ogden's Old. "Hey Mione!" Ginny greeted cheerily. "Someone's chipper." She remarked. "Excited to be away from wedding planning." Harry grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You chose to have a ceremony." "Only because Mum would have our heads if we didn't." Ginny stated.

"Hey Draco." Harry greeted. "Hey." He replied. "We so got lucky didn't we Hermione?" Hermione threw her a questioning look. "There's nothing hotter than a man who cooks." "So I've been told." Draco smirked. Harry scrunched up his nose but Ginny looked like the cat who got the canary. "Have you been?"

Hermione shot him an irritated look. They were saved once again, this time by the arrival of Ron and Daphne. Daphne greeted everyone politely and hugged Draco. "Good to see you Daph." He murmured into her hair. Hermione ushered them into the dining room where the food was ready.

"It's lovely to meet you Daphne. Ron seemed quite smitten when he talked about you." Ron's ears turned red but Daphne smiled easily, unruffled. "Did he now. I have to say I'm quite excited to meet all of you as well. Ron talks about you all the time." "Good things I hope." Harry joked. Ron snorted. Harry glared at him. "So Daphne what do you do?" Hermione inquired. "I'm a potioneer, I supply Slug and Jiggers as well as Potage's and some things in Magical Menagerie."

"Really? That's fascinating. I know that Professor Slughorn will be retiring soon in case you were interested in applying for potions master." Daphne took on a pensive look. "You know, maybe I will. If I don't get it than no harm done and if I do I can still supply potions while teaching, just not as many. Although I don't know if I ever want to go back to Hogwarts."

The mood turned somber. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Enough of the gloom." Daphne announced. "Draco this food is amazing." Ron nodded in agreement. "Mione was right, you could give Mum a run for her money." Draco nodded appreciatively and uttered a "thank you", knowing how much that praise meant.

After good food and a little too much wine, Ginny had decided to go for it and could barely walk, their guests departed. Ron and Daphne took the floo while Harry side-alonged Ginny since she was in no fit state to apparate herself.

Draco sighed in relief. "Finally alone." He smiled. He turned to Hermione and his eyes took on a fiery quality. "Now, where were we?"


	10. Speechless

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any song used in this fic.

Hermione sighed. Draco had taken a portkey to Paris a week ago for business and she had had to sleep alone. It was strange, she mused, she had never been able to sleep with anyone but now the opposite was true. Or maybe she just couldn't sleep without Draco. She scrunched her nose in annoyance. Of course she could sleep without him, what an ancient notion.

It was also her birthday and she hadn't gotten any owls or anything. She didn't think Draco even knew it was her birthday. It was a Saturday so she had nothing to do. She got dressed and decided to take herself to lunch and some shopping in Diagon Alley. She got home and frowned. It was nearly dinner and she had no messages whatsoever. She decided to go to Draco's flat, maybe her post had gone there instead.

Her heart ached for her parents, thinking of birthdays past where they had made them as amazing as possible. Deep down she knew that Harry and Ron would never forget her birthday, and neither would Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. Her melancholy turned to worry. What if something had happened to them? She wandered up to his room and gasped at the sight. There was a gorgeous silver evening dress lying there with a matching pair of shoes.

Beside them was a note. All it said was 'for Hermione, put them on for six pm'. No signature, no other explanation, nothing. Hermione was utterly perplexed. She checked the label, it was her size. She had never told anyone her dress size. The only one with access to that fact would be Draco but he was in Paris. Shrugging, she decided to put it on and do her hair and makeup anyways. It was her birthday and it would make her feel pretty. She left her hair down but made sure it was tamed in large loose curls, the sided pulled back from her face.

She put on hardly any makeup and slipped into the dress which was quite beautiful. She looked at the clock. It said 5:59. She grabbed her wand descended the stairs. There was someone standing there, a man by the look of the silhouette. He turned on the light and stared at her for a moment, transfixed. Her face lit up in delight. "Draco!" She ran down the last few stairs and threw herself into his arms.

"Happy Birthday." He told her, producing a package from the inside of his suit jacket. She opened it enthusiastically but carefully. Inside was a beautifully ornate emerald necklace. It hung on an aged brass chain that was obviously authentic. "Draco…" "It was my mother's and my grandmother's before that and her mother's before that. It was the heirloom my mother was bequeathed since she was the only daughter who had a child according to my grandmother."

"I can't accept this, it's your heirloom." Draco smiled. "My mother gave it to me for you. It's supposed her way of telling you you're family. And to hint at a meeting with her." "Put it on?" He nodded and she turned, sweeping her hair off the back of her neck. He put it on and she turned around. "Stunning." He proclaimed. "Now come on, we can't be late."

"Where are we going?" He smirked. "It's a surprise." She pouted. "You'll know in a few seconds." He informed her, offering out his arm for side-along. She took it and when they reappeared she drew in a breath. She was almost positive they weren't in Britain any longer. All of her friends and family were mingling in a giant ballroom.

"Surprise!" They yelled in unison. She smiled warmly at all of them. "This can't be just for me. Why is it so formal?" "Draco's request." George informed her, pulling at his dress robes. "Because we're in Paris and I rented a ballroom, therefore formal dress is required." Draco explained, a touch exasperated. "It's amazing." Hermione informed him. He smiled genuinely. "I'm glad."

"Mione!" She barely got a glimpse of whoever it was that was hugging her and she stiffened slightly, reflexes and all that. But she breathed in the familiar scent and smiled into the green eyes that looked back at her. "How've you been?" "I…" She cut off at Harry's panicked look. "I have to go, sorry Mione! Mrs. Weasley is torturing me with wedding planning." He raised a finger to his lips. "I was never here." And with that he was gone. Hermione grinned as she told a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley that Harry was in the bathroom, recalling that he had done the same for her with Cormac in sixth year.

After greeting everybody she was left alone, Draco caught in discussion with Luna and Charlie. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she was surprised to find the watchful eyes of Blaise Zabini on her as he lounged carelessly elegantly against the way. "Zabini." She greeted.

"Granger." He replied evenly. "Didn't think I'd run into you here." She commented. If there was one thing she learned from Draco it was that Slytherins thrived on stealth, calm, and mystery; not being forward or emotional. "Draco asked me to arrange the Portkey. Told him I'd do it if I got to attend." "Mmm." She agreed noncommittally. "I wanted to meet you, see. Wanted to meet the girl who made my best mate so happy."

Hermione smiled. "That's sweet." He raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Seriously though I've never seen him like this. What he went through, it was worse than hell. But you made him see that life isn't always so dark." "That was borderline emotional, I'm impressed." He smirked. "Always were the brightest out of any of us. I assume you observed Draco's interactions and have come to the conclusion that we prefer to leave our emotions out of most things."

"It's true, isn't it?" She threw back at him. "Most of the time." He agreed. "Now, how about we liven up the dance floor?" He pulled her into the centre before she could protest and changed the music to the rhumba. He pulled her to him fake sensually and winked at Draco who was scowling at them. "Let's have some fun." The Italian whispered in her ear.

She grinned and let him move her around the floor. He was a good leader, merlin knew she wasn't a dancer but somehow she managed to keep up as they spun crazily but controlled and sophisticated somehow. She put on a show and winked flirtatiously at Draco when they moved past him, who rolled his eyes back at her. Finally Blaise released her and bowed. "A pleasure dancing with you darling." She laughed happily and he smiled back before sauntering away. She turned to sit down and found her path blocked by Ginny. "Hi." The redhead smiled. "Gin!" Hermione pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Thank Merlin an excuse to leave the dance floor." Ginny smiled faintly, she seemed to be only half listening. Hermione watched as her friend's gaze fell on her soon-to-be-husband who tickling a squirming Teddy. Hermione tilted her head at her friend. "You seem distant." "Hmm?" Ginny responded. "What's up?" "Nothing." Ginny assured her.

"You and Draco seem awfully cozy, maybe we'll have another wedding soon." "Oh no." Hermione responded. "You're not getting out of it that easily. The Ginny Weasley I know wouldn't have waited so long to come talk to me. And she would definitely have hugged me before I hugged her." The redhead shrugged. "You were busy talking to Zabini."

Hermione threw her a look. "Okay I'm a little preoccupied, but this wedding stuff is terrible and Mum is driving Harry and I up the wall." Hermione watched as her friend took a sip of gilly water and something clicked. "I floo called last week and Harry said you were sick. Did you have the floo or something?" Ginny avoided her gaze. "I ate some bad chicken. Haven't been getting enough sleep." Hermione breathed out in disbelief. "No that's no it. You, are pregnant."

Ginny met her eyes. "Shhh. Harry's the only one who knows." "How far along are you?" "Two months. But you can't tell anyone until after the wedding. Not a word to **anyone**." "You're not gonna tell your family? I mean you're going to be married to him in less than a month and you're 24, which is hardly young for being a mother." Ginny glared at her.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "And you and Harry have been practically raising Teddy so they can't say you don't know how." "True but my parents and brothers, will be very upset that little Ginny wasn't a virgin when she got married." Ginny laughed darkly. Hermione knew she hated to be considered young and naïve at 24. "Harry agrees that its best to tell them after. They'll only know 3 months after we did." "And what, you're gonna let them believe you're due two months later than you are?"

Ginny winced. "Yes?" Hermione snorted. "Have fun with that." "Poor Harry. He's been drinking all of my drinks tonight too. He's going to be so hungover tomorrow." Hermione grinned. "I could have some fun with this." She grabbed her friend and dragged her over to Harry, Ron and Draco. Teddy had been transferred to George who was entertaining him with funny faces. "Hey boys! Can we get in on some of this champagne?" Draco handed her and Ginny glasses. Ginny shot her a look as Harry moved over to stand beside Ginny. He discreetly downed her glass and then his.

She snickered as Draco handed him yet another glass. Harry wrinkled his nose but his gaze slid to Ginny and he drank it all anyways. He looked up and caught her gaze and annoyance and disbelief crossed his face. She smiled sheepishly back at him and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're much oo smart fer yer own good." He slurred. She giggled. "Wow you're drunk." "Not." He replied, staggering into Ginny slightly. Ron offered his sister another glass and she shook her head. "Someone's gotta look after him, he's wasted." Ron smirked. "Isn't it great? He hardly drank anything, maybe George spiked his drinks." "Maybe." She agreed, watching Harry fondly.

"You two want a room?" Hermione asked innocently. Hermione grinned as Ginny glared at her. Before she could reply, Harry started to fall over. Ron and Ginny each grabbed an arm and led him to a room. Hermione spent the rest of the night being spun around by various friends and family.

Finally she escaped and went to the back of the room to watch the others dance. It wasn't long before she felt someone behind her again. "Three woman here are pregnant but haven't told anyone." Draco smiled as she caught sight of his face. "Who's the third?" She questioned. Her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Damn it." Draco smirked. "Ginny you obviously knew about. I saw your face when you figured it out. I'm also assuming you've known about Fleur since you and Bill went out for lunch. Which leaves Angelina."

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. She let out a low whistle. Bill and Fleur are married and Harry and Ginny are about to be but George and Angelina aren't even engaged. That's gonna be a fun one to explain to Molly. I'm glad I'm not them."

Draco nodded. "So?" He asked. "Was this a good birthday?" She pulled him into a kiss. "The best." He handed her a room key. "You head on up, I'm just going to pay the musicians." Okay. She agreed. She barely closed the door before singing. She sighed in annoyance. Couldn't she have one day without being forced to sing?

She heard Draco begin. "You say you'll be down in five, the smell of your perfume, is floatin down the stairs, you're fixing up your hair like you do. I know that I'll be a mess, the second that I see you. You won't be surprised it happens every time, it's nothing new." She joined in. "It's always on a night like tonight, I think that you can read my mind, cuz when you look at me with those eyes."

Draco took the chorus. "I'm speechless. Starin at you standin there in that dress, what it's doin to me ain't a secret, cuz whatchin you is all that I can do. And I'm speechless." She smiled softly as she continued. "You already know that you're my weakness, after all this time I'm just as nervous." Draco finished it off. "Every time you walk into the room, I'm speechless." He stepped through the door and moved to kiss her. "What that dress is doing to me definitely isn't a secret." Hermione chuckled into the kiss.

"Is it the Slytherin silver?" She joked. "No." He breathed. "It's you. It's always you."


	11. Don't Let Me Go

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. and none of the songs in this fic are mine

It had been a couple weeks since her surprise birthday party in Paris and Hermione found herself wishing she could go back to that night. Work was crazy for her and Draco and she had continued to visit Hogwarts for research to work with Bill on. They had been meeting in secret and Hermione was getting more and more uneasy about not telling Draco.

Truth be told, she had kind of been avoiding him. She was using her duties as Maid of Honour at Harry and Ginny's wedding as a way of getting out of spending time with him. Aside from the guilt, what he had said to her on her birthday had been a little too real for her. Hermione Granger was still learning when it came to emotions and she didn't really know how to cope with her own at the moment.

She was pretty sure that Draco didn't suspect anything. He was really busy too and had been out with various members of the wedding party to try and connect before the event. She had laughed so hard she cried when he'd told her of his lunch with Luna and how she had insisted that he wear protective runes against the Nargles who seemed to love their shared hair colour.

Unfortunately for her, Draco had noticed she kept creating reasons that she couldn't go out with him. They were good reasons, sure, but he was skilled in cunning and noticed when it was used against him. He vowed to figure out what she was up to. So he did something really stupid. He decided to follow her, knowing he'd be dead if she spotted him. He frowned at where they had ended up. She had told him she needed to write her speech, but she was going into Hogwarts.

Draco stared up at the impressive façade and drew in a breath. He had never wanted to come back here. He had a choice. He could follow her and figure out what she was up to, or he could turn around and ask her later. He sighed in annoyance. The things he would do for this witch. Mustering up all of his courage, he followed her through the magnificent doors; cloaked in a disillusionment charm. He followed her down the familiar corridors, breathing sharply at the reminders that flew at him.

He sneered in annoyance. He would not let the memories break him. He walked into the library with her and heaved a sigh. There weren't too many traumatic memories associated with it; he could focus on what she was doing. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she just wanted somewhere to write her speech where she knew she wouldn't be interrupted. His heart gave a painful thump when he realized that she was not writing a speech.

He watched in disbelief as she took out books and handwritten notes on how to break a fairy curse. Unwilling to acknowledge the hurt he felt, he turned sharply and stormed out of the library. How stupid had he been to think she could ever love him. He knew what he was, he had been so reckless to fall for her. But she had gotten into his brain and then his heart. And he had been powerless to stop it. Well that wasn't strictly true, he just hadn't wanted to.

He considered the best way to bring it up. He wanted to make her hurt, so he would wait. He would let her think she was getting away with not telling him that she was trying to be free of the curse. They were also going to the Burrow for dinner and he had promised to attend. If he backed out Harry and Ginny may throw him out of the wedding party, regardless of his newfound alliances. He winced as he noticed he had been about to call them friendships. How Hufflepuff of him.

So he greeted her with a smile when she got home and pretended nothing was wrong as they flooed into the Weasley's living room. As he spun out onto the carpet he was reminded of the first time he had come here and how she had told them that he wasn't going anywhere.

Dinner was rather normal, except the fact that Bill was missing due to work. It was a relatively quiet affair, for the Weasley's at least, until Ginny heaved a heavy sigh. "Everything okay?" Her mother questioned. She looked around the table, her gaze finally resting on Harry whose face paled considerably as he realized what was happening. "Sod it." She said and stood; dragging her alarmed fiancé with her. "I'm pregnant." She spit out bluntly. The table sat there stunned. "Not very far along but if we told you it happened after the wedding you would've thought it's birth was months too early."

"Congratulations!" Hermione started, standing up to hug her friend as a show of support. The other women did so as well, while the men considered Harry. The look on the former Chosen One's face almost got a laugh out of Draco. He was clearly wary of whatever they were about to do to him, but he grit his teeth and stood his ground. "We love each other and are getting married anyways. I know for a fact that none of you are virgins either. Gin's a grown woman fully capable of making her own decisions and erm, actions. I would never hurt her and she is going to be my wife. We would've started a family at some point and I have never been happier than when she told me I was going to become a father. So do your worst."

For a second, nothing happened. Then Arthur stood up. "Congratulations son." And soon everyone was hugging. Gryffindors. He sighed and joined the fray. After that they all sat down and dinner resumed, a little awkwardly. Fleur decided to break the tension.

"Hermione I am sorry that Bill couldn't help you break the curse. He told me earlier that none of the Goblins knew any way out of fairy magic." Draco felt like he'd been punched in the gut. In that moment he knew that his face was a stone cold mask.

"I'm sorry?" When he spoke he sounded so cold the whole table whipped their heads to him. "Not only have you kept looking for a way out but you're consulting other people in secret about it? You must really want to get away from me."

"No, Draco" Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry I just needed…" He laughed harshly. "To find a way to get away from me." "No." She whispered, horror stricken. "I'd never, you have to know that!" He turned his gaze on her and for a moment allowed his emotions to seep through the mask. Then he turned and walked away.

"Draco!" She cried. He didn't turn back.

When their eyes had met Hermione had seen all of his emotions and the hurt that had shone through had made it hard to breathe. She had never meant to hurt him. She was just trying to protect herself. He had been just as scared, she remembered. And he had never sought a way out. She remembered him telling her that he was sorry she was matched with someone like him and cried because she had told him she didn't care. Because now he would never believe it was real. She had to fix this, so he knew that someone could love him. That someone did love him.

Oh Merlin. She was in love with Draco Malfoy. She had to find him, to tell him. To explain. She apparated to his flat but he wasn't there. She turned to leave but a glint off of something caught her eye. It was a picture of them, lying broken on the floor. She was about to leave when she felt the magic that meant one of them was about to sing. Somehow she felt she would only be listening this time.

"Now you were standing there right in front of me, I hold on its getting harder to breathe. All of a sudden these lights are blinding me, I never noticed how bright they would be. I saw in the corner there is a photograph, no doubt in my mind it's a picture of you. It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass, this bed was never made for two."

Silent tears streamed down her face as he moved into the chorus. "Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, cause I'm tired of feeling alone". She could barely breathe she was crying so hard. "Oh Draco." She whispered. "Never."

She stopped her crying. She could get him to understand with her own song. She had never done it intentionally before, but as long as she was thinking of him and the song related to them it should work, shouldn't it? Even if it didn't, she had to try.

She hummed a melody, thinking of him. She concentrated harder than she ever had before. She waited. Nothing happened. Just as she was about to give up, she felt it. She started in the middle of the song.

"You should know everywhere I go, always on my mind. In my heart, in my soul, baby. You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration, you bring feeling to my life, you're the inspiration. Want to have me near you, I want to have you hear me saying, 'No one needs you more than I need you'".

Draco finished. "And I know, yes I know it's plain to see. So in love when we're together, now I know". She heard a pop somewhere behind her. "Draco?" She turned and there he was. She moved towards him and he held up a hand. "Stop. Did you mean it?" "Every word." She whispered earnestly.

He wasn't looking her in the eyes. "But you wanted out. You are so good and true and brave and I am everything but. The world will hate you, spread lies. They will tarnish your image." "I don't care." He scoffed. "You should. You could lose everything. The fame, the title, everything you did in the battle will be forgotten. Am I worth that?"

His eyes met hers and she realized there was a single tear fighting its way through. "Yes." She told him. "Because what you're describing is my reputation. You don't need the reputation of a hero to be one. I know that and so do the people who matter. If I lose people over this, then I never had them to begin with. I love you Draco Malfoy and it scares the hell out of me so yes. I was looking for an exit plan just in case. In case you didn't love me. In case you broke my heart. Because I didn't want to let myself become vulnerable. I've been through so much, I didn't want to give you my heart because I knew that you could break it."

"I would never." He told her. "How about we make a deal," he continued, "I don't break your heart and you don't break mine. Because I am so in love with you Hermione Granger." Their eyes met and she smiled so wide she thought her face would break. She threw herself into his arms and he held onto her like he was never going to let go. And when they kissed he could feel her promise that she never would.

"I still want to try and break it." "Why?" He hissed. He couldn't keep the anger from his tone and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Just in case." He opened his mouth to speak. "Draco." She warned. "I wasn't the only one who said 'I can't' that day. We've both been through too much to blindly trust that we'll always love each other."

He sighed. "Alright. But we'll do it together. And if we ever need to use it, we'll do that together too." "Promise." She whispered.


	12. Change

Disclaimer: None of the songs in this are mine and neither is Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy had never been happier in life. He had fallen hard for his crazy, beautiful, smart, talented witch. And Salazar did she look beautiful when they argued. It was one of the reasons he liked to provoke her. And his intellectual side appreciated the witty banter. They had gotten through their first fight and he had allowed himself to trust that neither of them would break each other's hearts. Or if they did, they would break the curse without love. He sighed. This once, he was going to have faith. Faith that their love was strong enough to last forever.

He went to throw on a shirt and caught sight of his left forearm. His Dark Mark stared up at him. He sighed. Merlin he hoped this would get rid of it.

He had immediately agreed to get a muggle tattoo to cover it up without a second thought. He wanted the reminder off of his skin. He wore long sleeves only and tried his best to never look at it. Mostly he couldn't bear when Hermione looked at it, she shouldn't have to see it. Shouldn't have to see proof that he had fought on the wrong side, against her.

The dilemma, however, was what he would get to cover it. Hermione had told him it had to be something that was big and probably dark coloured which ruled out names. He had briefly considered a narcissus flower to honour his mother but dismissed it on the fact that it was too girly and she was much too alive for such a tribute.

His mind had landed on a lion for a split second because of her before he shuddered in disgust. He might love a lioness but he was a Slytherin and he would be damned if he had to see the Gryffindor mascot on his body every day. He had considered getting an otter since it was Hermione's patronus but had also decided against it because although she had told him she loved him, she was still scared and he didn't want to spook her.

He had thought about a snake for Slytherin and then immediately dismissed the idea. There was already a snake tattooed on his arm.

It was a couple of hours before the appointment and he still had no idea what to get. He sighed and decided it was time for an outside opinion. He stuck his head in his fire to floo-call his mother. "Draco!" She beamed at his head in the flames. "Hi Mother." He greeted. "I sort of have a dilemma and was wondering if you would give your input. "Of course." She responded. "I'll be right over."

A second later and she appeared gracefully out of his fireplace without a trace of soot on her. A skill he had always appreciated but never quite been able to learn. She hugged him and he returned the embrace. "What is this dilemma?" She questioned.

He explained the situation over tea and once he was done she raised an eyebrow at him. "You really can't think of anything else?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean." " **Draco** , darling, what is your favourite animal?" His mouth opened slightly in understanding and relief. "A dragon! Of course. How did I not think of that?" His mother smirked. "It speaks volumes that you forgot about something that you have loved your whole life and contemplated mostly things that represent Miss Granger."

He said nothing. "And might I say, I quite approve of this young woman who has clearly stolen your heart." "Mother!" Narcissa grinned at his embarrassment and lack of denial. "Especially since she found a way to cover up your mark and turn it into something you like rather than something you hate. Do come by later and show me the result. Preferably with Miss Granger, I would love to meet her."

Draco winced. Neither he nor Hermione had been to the manor in years. "I'll ask her about meeting you tomorrow at the manor." "Thank you Draco." She beamed. And with that she kissed his cheek and was spinning gracefully out of his floo.

He shook his head fondly. His mother was one of a kind. The floo lit up again and Hermione stepped out. She smiled warmly at him. "Ready?" He nodded. "Of course. I've decided to get a ferret." Her eyes widened comically, mouth twitching. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Very funny. Although it would definitely suit you." He glared at her. "I'm getting a dragon." She beamed.

"That's a great choice and also very you." He glared playfully. "Are you referencing the ferret thing again?" "Maybe." She grinned cheekily. He fake growled and launched himself at her, tickling her sides. "St…op." She managed through her laughter. "What's the magic word?" "Ferret?" He tickled her harder. "Okay okay! Draco!" He smirked. "Please!" "Alright." He let her go but didn't leave. His arms were holding him up over top of her and her cheeks were flushed from being tickled. Unable to resist, he kissed her hard. She responded in kind.

After quite a few minutes they broke apart. "We can't be late." She breathed. "I know." He answered, leaning in to kiss her again. She smiled into his mouth. "Draco I mean it." "Alright." He stood and lent her a hand to pull her up. "Draco." She began softly. "You have to wear shorter sleeves." His eyes met hers, full of emotion. "Okay." He conceded. "Give me a second."

He disappeared into his bedroom and Hermione frowned in sadness. She thought of a song and felt the music bubble up inside of her. She didn't start it off though; Draco did. "When I was young I would look in the mirror, didn't know it then but now it couldn't be clearer, that I remember being filled with so much wonder, before learning that the world can be harsher."

Hermione felt her throat make her take over. "Who you love or the colour of your skin, or the place that you were born and grew up in, shouldn't decide how you will be treated, cause we're all the same when everybody's breathing." Draco launched into the chorus.

"Waiting for the day when you can be you and I can be me, waiting for hope to come around." Hermione finished it off: "Waiting for a day when hate is lost and love is found, waiting for a change." She paused for the music between the chorus and the verse, expecting it to end but she began to sing once more.

"For all the brave and the souls who went before us, stand tall then proudly lift your voices, let me know who we are and our choices, and one day we won't have to sing this chorus."

Inspired by the song and knowing Draco's apprehension at wearing short sleeves, she transfigured her own shirt into something shorter, bravely displaying her own ugly scar. Draco came back in the room and she saw something raw in his eyes. Something desperate. Determined not to let it get to him, determined to be brave.

But Hermione of all people knew how much scars hurt. She took one look into those eyes and pulled him into her arms. They stood there in silence, she didn't know for how long. She pulled away and found a tear running down his cheek, mirroring her own. She grabbed his arm and gently traced the mark.

He shuddered and his arm twitched, but he didn't pull away. He just stood there and watched as she looked at his dark mark without fear in her eyes. She pulled away from it and he noticed her scar. His eyes met hers, he couldn't speak. He was so moved at what she'd done for him. Showing her own so he wouldn't be alone.

He ran his thumb over it and she was proud when she didn't even react. "Do you think I'm evil because I have this mark on my arm?" "Of course not." Draco responded. "Then why do you think your mark makes you so?" "It's not the same thing Hermione. You were tortured and branded by hatred against your will."

"Exactly." His eyes snapped to hers, finally understanding. "That mark is not you, Draco. Do you think I could ever love someone evil?" He stared at her for a second before he pulled her to him hard and kissed her with all he had. It conveyed everything they said and everything they couldn't.

He pulled away. "I love you too." Was all he could manage. "I know." She smirked. He rolled his eyes at her. She looked at the clock. "We're really going to be late." He took her hand and she apparated them to an alleyway that led to the road the tattoo parlour was on.

She turned to him. "It might hurt a bit." "Can't hurt any more than getting this one did." She winced. "Right." He followed her inside with some trepidation. He had only ever been to muggle London once as a rebellious teen mad at his father. The tattoo artist was covered in tattoos and piercings. He took one look at Draco's dark mark and grinned. "College initiation?" "Something like that." Hermione replied as Draco attempted a smile. The tattoo artist, Greg, was actually very nice and Draco knew he completely understood what he wanted.

He didn't even flinch at the needles poking into his arm. They had no effect on him.

Hermione had tensed as Greg had started to ink up his arm but Draco didn't react at all. She had to remind herself that this was not the Draco Harry had described as weak and cowardly when he failed to kill Dumbledore. This was the Draco who had been hardened by the war. A Draco who had seen things, done things, and by the calm way he was watching the needles, been tortured at least once.

After a couple of hours Draco's mark was completely gone. In its place was a magnificent black and silver dragon. "There you are." Greg announced. "All gone." "Thanks mate." Draco shook the other man's hand. "I really appreciate it." Greg nodded and Draco and Hermione left the shop.

"Hermione, my dark mark is gone." He told her giddily; picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled. "I have a surprise for you." She told him. He quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?" "You'll see." Was all she said. She grabbed his hand once more and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the sight of the Lovegood house.

Hermione ushered him to the door which was opened by Luna. "Hermione! Draco!" She pulled Hermione into a hug. She pulled away and looked at Draco's forearm. "It worked! That's amazing! That must be a weight off of your shoulders." Draco nodded. "Yeah." "The dragons quite nice, very you. Although I still think you would've been better off with a Nargle protection rune." He simply stared at her, not knowing what to say to that. She laughed. "No matter. Well come on in and we'll get to it."

Draco threw a confused and somewhat panicked look at Hermione as Luna took his arm and pulled him inside. She grinned at his expression. He glared at her. Luna sat him down on her couch and pulled out her wand. "I won't hurt you." She informed Draco before pointing it at his arm. She muttered a spell and his tattoo came to life. It shimmered with constant magic and moved with his arm movements.

He flexed his arm in awe. "Wow. Thank you!" "It won't move on its own, but it will follow your arm movements and should counteract any spells that were left in your mark. Plus it breathes good magic now which will help you to associate it with something good."

Uncharacteristically Draco pulled the other blonde into a hug. "Thank you." He murmured into her hair. "You're very welcome." He turned to Hermione who was beaming at him. "It's gone." He told her. "It's gone."


	13. Dance With My Father

Disclaimer: None of Harry Potter is mine, everything belongs to the lovely J.K.R. And none of the songs belong to me either, just the plot.

After Luna's they went back to Draco's flat where he nervously decided to broach the subject of his mother. "I saw my mother today." He casually dropped into their conversation. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He nodded. I couldn't think of what tattoo to get and she reminded me what my name was." She chuckled "I don't know how anyone could ever forget that name." He looked affronted. "Oh I'm sorry **Hermione** , what were you saying?" She grinned. "Touché." "What?" "Muggle phrase, it's used when someone says something extremely true and you have no proper rebuttal so instead you…mph."

It was her turn to look affronted as she broke away from the kiss he had used to shut her up. "Excuse me! You cannot just kiss me to get me to shut up that is extremely rude not to mention" "Effective." He finished once they broke apart for a second time. "You are incorrigible." She huffed. He smirked, completely unapologetic.

"Anyways, she would like to meet you." Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Your mother." She stated in disbelief. "Yes." He agreed. "There's a catch though. She was hoping it could be at the manor." She was about to outright disagree when she remembered how Draco had always considered everything she asked of him before immediately dismissing them, the muggle clothes for example. She acknowledged the small hope she saw in his eyes and also fear. That was strange.

"Draco, when was the last time you were at the manor?" "May 2 1998." He replied. "The war ended and I wanted nothing to do with that place." "But it's your home." "Was my home." He corrected. "Before Voldemort became our uninvited house guest. But I really would like for you to meet my mother, she means a lot to me. I'd like to meet your parents too, I'd wager they mean just as much to you as she does to me."

A deep sadness rose to the front of Hermione's eyes. "They do." She whispered. He took in her emotions and questioningly put his hand on hers. "After Dumbledore died I went home and cast a memory spell on them. I erased myself from their memories and gave them a new identity, sending them to Australia. I knew that Voldemort would come after Ron and I and our families because we were Harry's best friends but also once he found out we were on the run from him. Ron's family could protect themselves but my parents couldn't. I didn't want there to be any chance of them being hurt."

He squeezed her hand gently and she took a breath. "Once the war ended I went to find them, only to find out that they had been killed in a car accident. They died not knowing that I existed. And what's worse, they wouldn't have died at all if I hadn't done what I did to them. So you will never get to meet them, I'm afraid." There were tears running down her face and he pulled her into him. Knowing there was nothing he could say to make it better, he opted for silence. She sniffled a bit and pulled away from him.

"Tell me about them?" He questioned softly. "Well they were dentists. They were healers for teeth I guess you could say. They were very good at what they did. Both were extremely smart. My mum loved to read, read as many books as she could. She loved to sing but couldn't although my dad always told her she sounded great anyways." She smiled fondly.

"My dad was warm and funny and always knew how to cheer you up. He taught me how to dance and tried to teach me how to drive but couldn't get over the fear that I would crash into something. So mum taught me. She was patient and kind even when I almost did crash the car."

Draco chuckled at the thought. "Love meant the world to them, not money or status although we had quite a bit of money. They always made sure I knew they loved me and probably spoiled me a little too much. When we found out I was a witch they were nothing but supportive and loved asking me questions about the wizarding world. I would give anything to talk to them, see them again. I loved them more than anything."

He smiled. They sound like wonderful people. I wish I could have met them. But I bet I am meeting them in a way." She furrowed her eyebrows. "You were describing them but a lot of that also describes you love. They live on in you. And I just have to ask; who gave you that hair?"

She giggled. "Dad. I inherited the Granger hair." He smiled. "I'm glad you did." She laid her head on his shoulder and wondered if he had ever visited his father. She decided not to ask him that today, there had been enough emotional conversations for one day. "So." She started. "Does your mother have a dress code in mind for tomorrow?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Something nice but not too dressy, I'll owl her and tell her we can be there for brunch." She smiled up at him. "Thank you." He told her, giving her a quick kiss.

Actually on second thought, maybe I'll go over and tell her. It wouldn't do to have us both freaking out at the sight of the manor tomorrow. Plus she said she completely renovated and as doting boyfriend I must make sure that nothing will traumatize you." "Alright." She agreed. "Tell her I look forward to meeting her." He nodded. "I think I'm gonna shower first and wash the blood off of my arm." He indicated the fresh tattoo on his forearm.

She grimaced slightly as she watched him leave. She heard the water start running as he hopped in the shower. A few minutes later. She merely sighed as she felt her vocal chords get taken over. It seemed this curse liked to impose upon her once or twice a day. Draco started.

"Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence. My father would lift me high." She continued. "And dance with my mother and me, and then spin me around 'til I fell asleep. Then up the stairs he would carry me and I knew for sure I was loved. If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him. I'd play a song that would never end. Cause I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again."

She had started crying halfway through and didn't stop when the song ended. Draco had hear the song too and wisely decided to floo from upstairs and give her space as she grieved.

As he flood to his childhood home he thought of his father in a positive light for the first time in years. Maybe, just maybe, he might think of visiting him sometime. He appeared in the sitting room where his mother sat going through a photo album. She stood at the sight of him and he hugged her tightly for the first time in years. Surprised, a smile lit up her face. Her Draco was back. And all thanks to a certain Miss Hermione Granger.


	14. Mama He's Crazy

Disclaimer: No songs used in this fic are mine and neither is Harry Potter.

Hermione woke up alone in Draco's flat. He had owled her late that night to tell her he would be staying over at the manor and she decided she didn't want to leave. He had a much better shower than her and Merlin knew his bed was more comfortable. She would be meeting him and Narcisa at noon. Truthfully she was a little nervous but she refused to let it get to her.

She looked at the clock and noted that it was only 8 am. She groaned. And then she got an idea. She got dressed and had breakfast before disapparating. She walked to the gorgeous park around the corner from her childhood home and smiled at the onslaught of memories. She had learned how to swing here, had skinned her knee biking for the first time on that trail over there.

She walked to the edge of the small pond there and picked a bunch of the dahlia's there that were her mother's favourite. They always had some in the house because her dad got them for her mother for every occasion. She performed a stasis charm on them to keep them alive forever and headed away from her house towards the cemetery.

She hadn't been since the service but her feet seemed to remember the way. She sucked in a breath at the sight of their headstones and felt a sudden bout of empathy for Harry as she saw her parents' names etched in the stone. She carefully laid the flowers on top and let out a few tears. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad. I miss you." She let out a shaky laugh. "Guess what? I fell in love. With Draco Malfoy, you remember him. Although he isn't anywhere near as mean as he used to be. He's amazing. Charming and witty and difficult but wonderful. And he loves me."

She stared at the grave a little longer and made to leave. But as she was turning around, she began to sing. She was surprised when she started from the beginning for the second time in two days. "Mama I found someone, like you said would come along. He's a sight, so unlike, any man I've known." She smiled and faced the grave stone, singing to them.

"I was afraid to let him in, Cause I'm not the trusting kind. But now I'm convinced, That he's heaven sent, and must be out of his mind." She giggled slightly through the curse. "Mama he's crazy, crazy over me. And in my life is where he says, he always wants to be. I've never been so loves, he beats all I've ever seen. Mama he's crazy, he's crazy over me."

Draco had been having tea with his own mother when a melody floated through him. He smiled softly at the lyrics, he certainly was crazy over her. He started to take a sip of tea and was startled when he began to sing the next verse. "And Mama you've always said, better look before you leap. Maybe so, but here I go, lettin' my heart lead me. [She] thinks I hung the moon and stars, I think [she's] a living dream. Well there are [wo]men, but ones like [her] are few and far between.

His mother smirked at him and he growled slightly. Damned curse, he thought in annoyance before it made him continue. "Mama [she's] crazy, crazy over me. And in my life is where [she] says [she] always wants to be. I've never been so loved, [she] beats all I've ever seen."

Hermione finished it off. "Oh, Mama, he's crazy, he's crazy over me." She smiled, wiping a tear off of her cheek and placed a hand on her parents grave before turning around and walking out of the graveyard.

Back at Malfoy manor, his mother was smiling widely at him. He hadn't seen her so happy in a long time. He grumbled under his breath which only made her smile wider. "Oh darling. I'm so happy for you." He smiled at her. "Me too. Now please play nicely when she gets here." He gave her a stern look. She smirked. "I always do." He snorted. "You know what I mean." She feigned innocence, inspecting her immaculate nails. He rolled his eyes. "Well I tried."

"Oh and mother, what exactly happened to the drawing room?" Her expression turned more sombre. "It's gone. I obliterated that section of the house completely. Now it's a sort of indoor glass garden that houses the Narcissus' and your father's peacocks." His interest was piqued at the casual mention of his father but he let it slide. The clock chimed twelve and he heard the whoosh of the floo.

He chuckled fondly. "Always perfectly on time Hermione is." His mother merely smiled back at him. "Draco?" Hermione called. "In the living room." He replied. "Which one?" She asked in exasperation, sounding much more distant than she had a few seconds ago. He laughed heartily. "I'm coming." He found her in the guest living room, arms crossed. "I have been through three living rooms and none of them was the one you were supposedly in!" He grinned. "Sorry love. I'm used to people knowing which living room I mean. It's this way."

He took her to it and passed the glass peacock enclosure. She shuddered involuntarily and looked at him in confusion for a second before understanding what was happening. She turned to look at the magnificent birds. "That was it wasn't it. That used to be the drawing room." He nodded, not asking how she knew that. Strong magic leaves traces, he should know. "Maybe we should get Luna over here to get the negative magic out of the house. I'll ask mother, I'm sure she hates the reminder as much as anyone."

They reached the room and his mother stood. "Miss Granger." "Mrs. Malfoy." She replied courteously, voice neutral. "Please call me Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel much too old." Hermione supposed it also was a sharp reminder of where her husband was but kept that thought to herself. "I'm so glad to meet the women who had brought so much life to my son's life."

She smiled. "And him to mine. I'm certainly glad he grew up so well, he was a right brat as a child." Narcissa grinned. "Don't I know it." Draco's mouth dropped open. "Really? You're going to bond over insulting me?" "We're not insulting you dear. Just past you." He hummed in annoyance. Narcissa got a mischievous glint in her eye. "We could also bond over baby pictures." Hermione grinned. "Let's." Draco groaned as his mother summoned a photo album. "Oh Draco you were so cute!" He grumbled a little before replying. "Of course I was, how do you think I grew up so handsomely?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She turned to his mother. "I have to say, you're nothing like how I thought you'd be." Narcissa regarded the young woman sitting beside her son.

"Like my son, I too have changed a great deal in past years. Not too much of course, I'm still the same in many ways. For example still cunningly ambitious as a Slytherin should be, but much more accepting. Like Draco, I was brought up to despise muggleborns. But unlike my son it took me decades to see that I was wrong. I would like to apologize to you, Miss Granger. For all the pain my family caused you. Most importantly, for the imprisonment in our home and the torture you were subjected to by my sister."

The two witches stared at each other in silence for a moment. "Call me Hermione." The younger witch replied. Narcissa broke into a smile. "Certainly, Hermione."

They apparated back to Hermione's flat, where Draco promptly dipped her and kissed her soundly. "What was that for?" She questioned. "Accepting my mother's apology. And meeting her, especially at the manor." She smiled. "Anything for you, Drakie poo." He shuddered at his ex-girlfriend's horrible nickname for him.

"Never call me that again." She giggled. "No promises." He frowned playfully at her. "Well," he began, "we survived meeting the in-laws." "Not all of them. She informed him. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I met the Weasleys' and you my mother. Who else could there be?"

She bit her lip, wondering if she should raise this subject with him. Deciding to dive into conflict like a true Gryffindor, she said the two words she knew would cause a reaction. "Your father."


	15. Stuck On You

Disclaimer: None of the songs in this or mine and neither is Harry Potter.

Draco was frozen. "My father?" His face had become stone. Hermione had been learning how to read him but she couldn't detect any emotion in his expression. "I know you have a complicated history but he does love you and he is your father…" she trailed off nervously.

"He loves me?" He let out a demonic laugh. "Well he has a great way of showing it. I love my son so much I'm going to brainwash him and teach him how to kill and torture. And then I'm going to fuck up so bad that he's going to be forced by the Dark Lord himself to take the dark mark in order to keep me and my wife, who I also don't give a damn about by the way, alive."

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to pull himself together. He was bordering on hysteria. Hermione laid a hand on his arm. He jerked away as though shocked, breathing heavily. "Draco?" She ventured. He turned his head to hide the tear escaping down his face. "I don't think he ever really loved me." He whispered.

Hermione kept quiet, letting him tell her in his own time. "I was only ever a means to an end. A way to further the Malfoy line. Never enough for him, never up to his expectations. But I tried." His voice broke. "Merlin I tried. Why? Why did I care? Why do I care?" "Because he's your father." He drew in a breath. "Well he can find out about us from the papers for all I care. He should never get to be in the same room as you."

Hermione bit her lip. The truth was, she had been to visit Lucius Malfoy. He was evil, vile, and cruel. But he was also Draco's father and so she had gone to see him. She wanted to scream at him for forcing Draco to take the mark, for Draco hating himself so much. But he had talked to her. He was a broken man, just like his son. He should rot in Azkaban but his love for Draco had shone through and Hermione wondered if some relationship could be salvaged.

And she hadn't been the only visitor he'd had. She had almost run into the Narcissa the first time she had gone to see him and had wondered if Draco knew his mother visited his father once a month. She severely doubted it. She also wondered if Narcissa knew she had been to see her husband. She hoped not. Because judging by Draco's reaction he would not take the news that not only had his mother been visiting his father, but she had been as well.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." She told him. "Please don't do it again." She nodded and he swept from the room. Draco kept his distance the next few days. She understood. He was upset at her. So she decided to plan a dinner party. She had been supposed to meet all of Draco's friends weeks ago but things had come up as they tend to do and it hadn't happened. She had met Blaise on her birthday but not any of his other friends. So she had gone to the smooth talking Italian wizard and asked for his help.

She knocked on the ridiculously lavish set of doors attached to an equally magnificent mansion. He opened the doors and raised an eyebrow at the sight of her on his doorstep. "Hermione Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure." "Well I sort of upset Draco the other night so I figured a night with his friends and booze would do him some good." "How bad was it?" He questioned. "I suggested we go see his father." Blaise winced. "Geeze woman. Have you all the sensitivity of a blunt axe?" "I know I just thought… well I don't know what I was thinking to be honest." "I don't think you were thinking at all." She glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Don't poke at that relationship. All you'll do is make him push you away." She nodded.

"Help me fix this?" Blaise sighed. "Blood Gryffindors." He muttered. "Yes. I'll supply the booze, we can have the house elves cook, don't give me that look we only have a few hours and we need to go all out." She pursed her lips but said nothing. "Now who to invite. Me obviously, and Daphne so that she'll bring Ron and you'll have at least one ally, Millie, Theo, Greg, Tracey, Astoria? No definitely not."

"Astoria?" "Daphne's younger sister. Her life goal has been to get her hooks into Draco. She's harmless and he's never seen a thing in her, but she's a conniving little witch and would only annoy him." "Oh and we'll have to invite Pansy." Hermione grimaced. "Do we have to?" He grinned. "She's not that bad. Besides, she's changed. We all have." She nodded. "Alright."

"Also it's going to be semi-formal." Hermione groaned. "Does that mean I'm going to have to wear a dress?" He smirked. "Not one for formal attire?" "For special occasions? Yes. But I have never worn so many dresses as I have since I started dating Draco." "Well lucky for you it's only semi-formal." "Lucky for me." She grumbled.

She had an enjoyable evening with Blaise. He was sharp and funny and very kind underneath it all. He was extremely truthful to the extreme but only to specific people. If he was manipulating you than he would be telling the truth, but it would be twisted and not obvious at all. He was fiercely loyal in a way that reminded of her of Ron. He would kill for Draco if he asked him to. After hours they were both dressed and ready an awaiting the arrival of their guests. Blaise had insisted he hold it in his house, she didn't have enough seating room and there would be no extra ammunition for them to use against her. She had spluttered at this but he had remained firm.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione stiffened. She put on a smile and told herself to relax. She was doing this for Draco. She opened the door to a smiling Daphne and Ron. "Hi Hermione." The Slytherin girl smiled kindly at her. "Hey Daphne." She returned. "Hey Mione." Ron greeted as he hugged her. He turned to Blaise. "Zabini." "Weasley." "Thanks for having us." "Anytime." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

She barely had time to say anything though before everyone arrived. Draco was the last. "Hi." She greeted him as she opened the door. He studied her. "You put this together." She nodded. "I'm sorry." She didn't say what for. He nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks for this, it'll be good to see them all. And they need to meet you." "Exactly." The smile she sent at him was dazzling and his eyes widened as he offered her his arm. "Lead the way."

Hermione had been quiet, just observing. Goyle was the quietest. He barely talked or responded to anyone except Tracey Davis who he sent soft smiles and "Yes dears." Tracey was hilarious and extremely outgoing. Her stories were crude but she cared deeply about everyone around her. One thing Slytherin's had in common with Gryffindors, it seemed, was that they cared very deeply about their friends and loved ones.

Millicent was suspicious of her and Ron and not afraid to show it. She was a tomboy and was particularly interested in Quidditch, but all of the gossip that was introduced by Pansy she seemed to have already known. Pansy Parkinson. There were no words to describe her. She was the same as she had been at school, but not nearly as mean. Oh she was mean.

Just not in the way that punched you in the gut. She stuck to small jabs about insignificant things rather than what would hurt the most. She seemed to push people away. Theodore Nott had pleasantly surprised Hermione. He had accepted her immediately and launched her into a conversation about the latest bill she had pushed. She had gotten vampires to be seen not as creatures but as people who could have jobs and not be classified as anything other than human. He was extremely smart which she had voiced to him in surprise.

He had laughed heartily. "Not as smart as you darling, but I was always near the top of the class." "A real bookworm our Theo." Tracey had agreed. "That's the only vanilla thing about him though." "Tracey!" She smirked at his warning. "Oh relax she doesn't know if I'm telling the truth or not." "You are though." Blaise drawled. He shot a wink at Theo and Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. She sent a questioning look at Draco but he just grinned.

She shook her head. "So Granger, what made you decide to date Drake?" Draco rolled his eyes at the nickname but said nothing. Hermione turned to Pansy. "Well if I'm being honest something had always been there, but it really started with the soulmate song thing. I kept running into him and then singing about what happened."

Pansy looked at her for a moment. "And your feeling are genuine?" "One hundred percent." She agreed. "I'll kill you if you hurt him." "I'd deserve it." She replied. Her eyes found the familiar silver ones across the table and he smiled softly at her.

After they had all gone she was staring out of the giant window that spanned the entire wall od Zabini mansion. She felt arms go around her waist and immediately recognized his familiar scent. "You did good love." She smiled. "I just hope they didn't hate me." "I actually think they like you. Well, Pansy's tolerating you, but from her that's like showering you in love." She snorted. "Telling her you'd deserve whatever she did to you if you hurt me really won her over." "I meant every word."

"Well I'm gonna go get properly drunk with Blaise. Join us?" "In a minute she agreed. "The view is simply gorgeous. He left and she let herself get lost in the wonder of the landscape illuminated by the moonlight spilling over it. He had only been gone a moment when she started to sing. "Stuck on you, I've got this feeling deep down in my soul that I just can't lose. Guess I'm on my way. Needed a friend, and the way I feel now I guess I'll be with you 'til the end."

Draco continued. "Guess I'm on my way. So hard to see, that a woman like you could wait around for a man like me. Guess I'm on my way, mighty glad you stayed." She finished. "I'm mighty glad you stayed." She smiled and shook her head as she went to join him and Blaise.

The next morning she woke up to Draco and Blaise passed out on the ground. She put blankets over them and wrote them a note saying she went to get food. Which she did. But she had another errand to run first.

She held up her wand for inspection and walked down the dank corridors. She shouldn't be here. But she had to tell him what had happened. She stopped when she reached her destination and turned slowly to face the cell. "Hello again Miss Granger." She looked into silver eyes that were so like his sons but so different. "Hello Mr. Malfoy."


	16. Angels or Devils?

Disclaimer: Rather unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs used in this fic.

Hermione bit her lip. She shouldn't be here. Especially not after talking to Draco. She hadn't intended for this to happen. Although she kind of had. Her curiosity was legendary, and she had needed answers. She wanted to know why a man would do such terrible things to his own son. How could she have thought that would have only lasted one meeting? She had to be careful and observant, needed results over time.

"Have you spoken to my son about me?" His mask was impeccable. But she could poke a few holes in it thanks to his features that bore a striking resemblance to his sons. She found uncertainty and anger and something she couldn't place. "I have." She responded coolly. "And?" He drawled.

"He doesn't want to see you." "I figured as much." None of his features had changed. She could tell he cared some about his son, but was it that he upheld the Malfoy name? Or was it genuine, a father's love? She felt inclined to believe the latter although Draco's words had been like a slap in the face.

They had been a stark reminder that the man in front of her was Lucius Malfoy and not simply Draco's father. He was a cold, manipulative, calculating, muggle and muggle-born hating, killer who had joined Voldemort's ranks of his own will. "I do wish he would come see me." She said nothing. "He is my son, Miss Granger, and I am not heartless." "Could have fooled me." "Come now, why must you always ruin our meetings with name calling?" "Well it couldn't be because of all of the foul things you've called me."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm will get you nowhere. And if I was, as you say, heartless, then why does Narcissa visit me each month?" Now that, Hermione thought, she would like to know. Why indeed would Narcissa visit her disgraced husband in his cell? For love? For appearances? She wondered about the politics of it all and wished she knew how it worked with purebloods. She made a mental note to ask Draco after his hangover wore off.

"Do you love him?" "Yes." Came the quick response. It unsettled Hermione. She had only had recent involvement with Slytherins but they would only tell you their feelings if they trusted you. And if they didn't, they may tell you for a price, and a very high one at that. She believed him. He had always had his son's best interests at heart. Draco's upbringing and induction into the Death Eaters aside.

She reckoned that she would need to know why Lucius became a death eater in the first place to know his motivations but that would mean talking to Narcissa and she did not want the older witch to know she was visiting her husband. Hermione had come to like and respect Draco's mother, but she didn't quite trust her not to run to her son the second she found out Hermione had been seeing his father. "He won't come and I won't force him." She told him. His gaunt eyes turned once more to hers. "Will you keep trying?" She held his gaze for a while before replying. "Maybe." He nodded his head once and she turned on the spot and disapparated.

She reappeared on the front step of Blaise's house and knocked twice. He opened the door squinting. "Hey Blaise!" She said cheerfully and a touch loudly. He glowered at her. She chuckled. "Hangover cure not kicked in yet?" "I was just about to take it when you rudely interrupted me." She grinned. "Apologies." "Hmph." He turned into the house and she followed. "Where's Draco?"

"He was gone when I woke up. He left a note saying to tell you he went home if you came looking." "Thanks." She made to disapparated but he grabbed her wrist. "I meant what I said yesterday. If you want a relationship with him, don't bring up his father again." She nodded. His eyes searched her a second before he let her go, seeming satisfied with her answer.

She apparated into Draco's flat and found him going through papers at the kitchen table. "Hi." She greeted. "Hey love." Came the distracted response as he continued working through the enormous stack of papers piled in front of him. "What are you doing?" "I've got to go through all these requests to meet with me and see if I'm going to allow any of them."

She peered over his shoulder. "Why are they addressed to Lord Malfoy?" He blinked up at her, startled by the question. "Because I am Lord Malfoy." "I hope you don't mean to be the next Lord Voldemort with such an arrogant title." He shook his head, half amused. "That's not arrogance, it's procedure." She was confused and he must have noticed the look on her face as he put the papers down and began to explain.

"How would you feel about a lesson on pureblood politics?" "I was actually just going to ask you about that actually." He nodded. "Normally this is explained over years but I am excellent at explaining this and you're extremely smart so hopefully it should only take a few hours." "A few hours?" He ignored her. "So I told you about the Sacred Twenty-Eight, correct?" She nodded. Well they, plus a few other families, make up an alliance that goes back centuries. This alliance essentially runs the wizarding world. Since no muggleborns and relatively few half-bloods are aware of it it's mostly kept a secret and that is why it is still allowed to occur. Do you remember the Sacred Twenty-Eight?"

"Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, and Weasley." She recited.

He seemed impressed. "Eidetic memory." She explained. "Even alphabetical?" She snorted. "Draco I have all of our school textbooks memorized and remembering 28 names in alphabetical order surprises you?" "Point taken. Forgot who I was talking to. In addition to those families, there are more purebloods and pureblood families that have become halfblood that are recognized as having pureblood status."

"So it includes some half-bloods?" He nodded. "But only the most prominent ones that were once pureblood families. They are Bones, Brown, Crabbe, Davis, Goldstein, Goyle, Lovegood, Macdougal, Potter, Slytherin, Urquart, and Zabini. Although I guess Slytherin isn't anymore because the line is now extinct."

"None of those sound like halfblood families to me." "Potter." He informed her. "And Goldstein and Urquart." "Although once McGonagall dies that family will be extinct too." Hermione turned surprised eyes on him. "I didn't know she was married." He nodded.

"Anyways there are meetings once a fortnight for the House Court and once a month for the Sacred 28." She quirked an eyebrow. "The House Court," he began, answering her unasked question, "is where all of the famous pureblood and halfblood houses meet to do politics. Every member of the Sacred 28 attends that but they also have one just for themselves, of course." He rolled his eyes.

"I am Lord Malfoy since my father is in Azkaban and he has relinquished his title, although my mother is still Lady Malfoy until such time as I take a wife and then she will become Duchess Malfoy. When we enter into the House Court or Sacred 28 meetings we are required to state our full titles. Also before we do any formal business with any other family."

"What's your full title?" "Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of the House of Black." He recited immediately. "There's no way the Weasley's do this." He looked at her, amused. "Of course they do. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both come from very prestigious families and they are aware of how the world is run so they have, although grudgingly, continued tradition with their Heir."

"Bill?" Hermione questioned. "Yes. That's how they understood what I meant when I said I had taken over my father's seat." Hermione had wondered what Draco had meant and how Mr. Weasley had understood. "Can I come with you to one of these meetings to see what it's like?"

"Sorry love, they don't let anyone inside who's not in one of the families I mentioned." She hmphed. "I'll get in their someday." He chuckled. "I don't doubt you will."

Later that night Hermione dragged an only somewhat aggravated Draco to the Burrow for family dinner. "Hermione dear! It's so god to see you." "You to Mrs. Weasley." "And you, Draco." "Thank you for having me." "Such manners." She beamed, shooting a look at Ron who had stuffed his face full of food. He rolled his eyes.

"Mione!" Came a squeal as Ginny launched herself at her. "About time! It's been ages since I've seen you why haven't you come and visited?" She demanded. Hermione raised an eyebrow at this alarming change of mood midsentence and caught Harry's eye over Ginny's head. Hormones, he mouthed. She grinned. "How are you?" "Alright, but I think it's time to elope, weddings are too stressful." "You will be doing nothing of the sort young lady!" Her mother called.

"Only joking Mum." She rolled her eyes as she pulled Hermione to the table. "Hi Hermione." Bill greeted. "Hi Bill, Fleur." She greeted the pregnant witch. "Allo Hermione." Dinner was a pleasant and filling affair, and after a game of Quidditch broke out. Draco was playing chaser against Ron as keeper and it was very entertaining. Until Harry took a bludger to the head and fell off his broom. Hermione jumped to her feet and immediately began healing him.

Draco watched her, amazed at her reflexes and healing abilities. "You're amazing." She smiled grimly up at him. "I've had a lot of practice." Before he could say anymore Ginny was barrelling across the field towards them. "Harry! Are you alright? You could have died and I would have had to raise this baby on my own!" She cried, nearly hysterical. "M'okay." He responded, slightly dazed. "At least now he won't be able to go crazy at his bachelor party Gin." Ron said.

Ginny glared at him. "Because you think he would have otherwise?" "Um…I…" he stuttered. "Why haven't I been invited to that?" Draco questioned, saving Ron from his sisters wrath. "I knew there was something I was forgetting! It's a week today, 9 pm, meeting at the Leaky. Sorry mate I can't believe I forgot."

"If it makes you feel better he forgot to invite me too." George added. "And me." Bill agreed. "I don't think Charlie knows either and if we didn't know then Percy doesn't either." Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Whoops?"

They trooped into the house, teasing Ron about his forgetfulness. They had all retired to the sitting room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had long since gone to bed. "Draco I'm going to stay here tonight and plan Ginny's bachelorette party tomorrow." "Alright. Have fun." He smirked before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Just don't forget that my mother invited you to tea tomorrow evening."

She winced internally. "I won't." "Goodnight." He told her, and with one last kiss he was off. She watched him walk down the lane and disapparated out of sight. She remembered the look on his face when he had told her to stay away from his father. She knew it had been reckless and stupid of her to bring him up, especially since he had only just begun to fight the demon that was his father and his views. She understood, she had many demons herself. She hadn't meant to think of a song, but it seemed so fitting given current events.

Once it started there was nothing she could do to stop it. Draco started the song. "Are there angels or devils crawling here? I just want to know what blurs and what is clear to see." Hermione sang the next part. "Well I can see the pain in you and I can see the love in you. And fighting all the demons will take time." "It will take time." Draco took over for a second and then it was back to Hermione again.

"The angels they burn inside for us are we ever, are we ever gonna learn to fly?" "The devils they burn inside of us, are we ever gonna come back down, come around. I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us." Draco persisted. "I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold." Hermione finished.

The Weasley's were all watching her. She couldn't believe her subconscious had made them sing that. Yes it had been about her seeing the love through the devils inside of him, but would he take it as something deeper? That she was doing something that could make him cold?

She had escaped up to Ginny's room mumbling something about a headache. She hadn't wanted to endure their questions. The door opened quietly. "Hi." Ginny said. "Hi." She replied. "Hermione?" "Mmm?" "Why haven't you and Draco sang together yet? Everyone can see you're in love. I'm, I'm not ready. And he hasn't pushed me since we fought about me researching how to get out of it." Ginny nodded but Hermione knew she didn't quite believe her.

She couldn't blame the redhead, because she wasn't entirely telling the truth. She hadn't brought up singing together to Draco. She couldn't very well broach the topic of being together forever when she was lying to him. But what was she supposed to tell Ginny? The truth? That would go over well. She could just imagine it. Why haven't you broken the curse yet? Because I'm secretly visiting his evil father in Azkaban behind his back. Yeah that would go over well.


End file.
